Pedido de Natal
by Fee Furtado
Summary: Uma víuva, uma garotinha com esperanças de encontrar seu pai, um pedido feito em uma vela, um estranho machucado e sem memória. Quais serão as mudanças que ocorrerão na vida dessas pessoas? Mudanças que só o Natal pode trazer.
1. Capítulo Um

**N/A: **Uma história especial para o natal, serão quatro capitulos, grandes, tenho ela quase todo pronta, pretendo posta-la até o dia de Natal

Vou botar a sinopse dela completa para entender melhor a ideia :D

_O mundo de Bella se resume à filha que tem. Viúva, pobre e vivendo em um chalé isolado, ela sabe que o futuro não pode ser muito diferente do que o presente. Porém quando o inverno chega, traz consigo um desconhecido que sofreu um grave acidente e perdeu a memória. Bella o recolhe em sua casa, e a cada dia que passa começa a achar a presença dele mais e mais reconfortante. E não é só: aquele estranho sem nome começa a entrar devagar em seu coração, fazendo-a ver que a lenha que queima na lareira pode aquecer bem menos do que um coração apaixonado!_

Sinopse tosca, mas é só para entender melhor, a história é bem melhor.

• • •

Dedico essa história à todas as minhas maravilhos leitoras, espero que gostem, tanto quando eu gostei.

* * *

**CAPITULO UM**

_Northumberland, Inglaterra,_

_Dezembro, 1816_

— Minha vela do desejo ainda está queimando, mamãe?

Bella beijou a filha pequena com ternura.

— Sim, querida. Ela ainda não chegou ao fim. Agora, deixe de preocupar-se tanto e tente dormir. A vela está lá embaixo, na janela, no lugar onde você a deixou.

— Brilhando na escuridão para que papai a veja e saiba onde nós estamos.

Bella hesitou. Quando respondeu, sua voz era rouca.

— Sim, querida. Papai saberá que estamos aqui, seguras e protegidas do frio.

Amy encolheu-se sob os cobertores gastos e a desbotada colcha de retalho que as cobriam.

— E quando o novo dia chegar, ele estará aqui para o café da manhã.

Um nó se formou na garanta de Bella.

— Não, querida. Papai não vai estar aqui. Você sabe disso.

— Mas amanhã é meu aniversário e você disse que papai viria.

Lágrimas queimavam os olhos de Bella. Comovida, ela acariciou o rosto encantador e suave da filha.

— Não, querida, eu disse isso no ano passsado, e você sabe por que papai não veio naquela ocasião.

Houve um longo periodo de silêncio.

— Porque no ano passado eu não coloquei uma vela na janela?

A reação de Bella foi de verdadeiro horror.

— Oh, não! Não, minha querida, juro que você não tem nenhuma responsabilidade no que aconteceu.— Ela tomou a menina nos braços e abraçou-a por um longo momento, afagando seus caracois sedosos, esperando até que o nó em sua garganta se desfizessse e ela fosse capaz de falar mais uma vez.— Meu bem, seu papai morreu, poriso ele nunca voltou para casa.

— Porque ele não conseguia encontrar o caminho, porque não acendi uma vela na janela para ajudá-lo.

A infelicidade na voz a filha tocou o coração de Bella de maneira aguda e dolorosa.

— Não, meu amor. Não foi por causa da vela. A mortede seu papai não foi culpa de ninguém.— Não era verdade. James havia encontrado a morte pelas próprias mãos, mas jogo e suicídio compunham um conto feio demais para ser relatado a uma criança.— Agora para com isso — ela exigiu com toda a firmeza que era capaz. — Amanhã é seu aniversário e você vai se tornar uma mocinha de quatro anos de idade. E sabe de uma coisa? Por ter sido uma menina tão boa e ter ajudado tanto sua mamãe, haverá uma adorável surpresa esperando por você ao amanhecer. Mas só se for dormir imediatamente.

— Uma surpresa? Que surpresa? O que é, mamãe?— ela perguntou com ansiedade.

— Se eu contar, nào será mais uma surpresa. Agora vá dormir.— Bella começou a cantar uma canção de ninar, usando a voz doce para acalmar a menina e banir de sua mente todas as aflições e ansiedades.

— Já sei que surpresa é essa— sua filha murmurou sonolenta.— Papai estará aqui para o café da manhã.

— Bella suspirou.

— Não, Amy, ele não virá. Papai morreu há mais de um ano. Você sabe disse. Porque insiste nesse assunto?

— Aquela vela é especial, mamãe. A senhora garantiu. Uma vela do desejo. Ela vai trazer meu papai, você verá.— Sorrindo, a pequena aninhou-se sob as cobertas e encolheu-se como um pequeno gato.

Bella tinha uma profunda ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Aquela desaventurada cigana com suas histórias mentirosas! Sem a autorização ou conhecimento da mãe, Amy havia trocado uma dúzia de ovos e um pouco de leite por uma grande vela vermelha. Uma vela do desejo, francamente! E uma vela perniciosa, se a velha conseguira por meio dela meter na cabeça de Amy a idéia de que alguma coisa podeia trazer seu pai de volta.

As poucas lemranças que aquela criança tinha do pai eram, na verdade, contos idalizados e fantasiosos. A verdade era dolorosa demais, especialmente para um criatura tão pequenina. James nunca havia sido um pai ou um marido atencioso. Sir James Swan, baronete, desejara um filho... um herdeiro. Uma menina delicada e vigorosa com exuberantes caracóis negros e brilhantes olhos verdes não despertara seu interesse. De fato, aquela era uma criatura inútil, como ele mesmo dissera em muitas ocasiões, algumas diante da própria Amy.

Bella olhou apra o rosto delicado e adormecido de sua filha e sentiu o coração transbordar de emoções e sentimentos. Não havia nada mais precioso no mundo do que aquele ser tão especial. Levando a vela acesa, ela foi para o outro quarto. Tremendo por conta do frio de dezembro, trocou rapidamente de roupas diurnas pela camisola de flanela e foi para a cama.

Estava se preparando para apagar a vela quando se lembrou de outra queimando lá embaixo. Velas eram caras. Não podia se dar ao luxo de deixá-las queimando sem nenhum propósito concreto. Sem uma razão prática. Ela se lembrou do rosto da filha, recém lavado e luminoso depois da higiene que fazia parte de su rotina diária para ir se deitar, um rosto que havia sido dominado pela esperança enquanto as mãos rechonchudas colocavam a vela na janela. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Bella levantou-se da cama, calçou novamente os sapatos e jogou sobre os ombros um xale de lã para manter-se aquecida. Não poderia arcar com os sonhos de felicidade que eram tão frequentes e fáceia na mente de uma criança.

Estava descendo a escada estreita e se aproximava dos últimos degraus, quando de repente um baque assustador sacudiu a porta de sua modesta casa. Bella parou e esperou. O frio a envolvia como um manto de gelo, o ar frígido castigando suas pernas como dardos pontiagudos e certeiros. Mas ela nem se dava conta da incômoda sensação.

O estrondo se repetiu. O som era como de um pulso batendo contra a porta. Bella não se moveu. Parada, mal ousava respirar. Houve um movimento atrás dela, e o ar frio precedeu a mão pequenina e amendrontada que segurou a dela. O sussurro infantil também traía grande apreensão e muito medo.

— É o proprietário?

— Não, querida. Não é ele. Volte para a cama — Bella respondeu com tom calmo e controlado.

Os dedos frios apertaram os dela.

— Sua mão está gelada, mamãe.

O ruido se repetiu. Duas vezes.

Bella sentiu a filha pular assustada.

— É o proprietário.— Amy murmurou.

— Não, meu bem, não é — Bella insistiu determinada.— Ele sempre grita quando não abro a porta. Não é verdade?— A mão da criança relaxou entre seus dedos, consequência provocada por suas palavras verdadeiras.— Espere aqui, querida, e vou ver quem está batendo em nossa porta a esta hora da noite.

Ela desceu mais quatro degraus, até poder ver a porta da frente e a pesada trava de madeira que a mantinha fechada, um artifício que adotara logo nos primeiros dias depois de mudar para o imóvel. Desde o início compreendera que as chaves das portas dos chalés não valiam nada contra a impetuosidade e a arrogância de seu senhorio.

A luz que dançava no interior do aposento era proveniente da vela vermelha deixada na janela, a vela do desejo que Amy obtivera com a cigana.

As batidas se repetiram, porém mais baixas. Uma voz profunda chamou.

— Olá!

— Deve ser o papai — Amy gritou com súbita euforia, correndo para perto da mãe.— Ele viu a chama da minha vela e finalmente conseguiu voltar para casa.— A menina pasou por Bella e seguiu na direção da porta com passos decididos.

— Não, Amy! Espere!— Bella a seguiu preocupada, quase caindo da escada na pressa de impedir a filha de abrir a porta para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado.

— Mas é o papai, mamãe. Eu sei que é o papai — a criança respondeu, tentando remover a pesada trava de madeira.

— Fique quieta! — Bella a conteve segurando-a entre os braços.— Não é o papai, Amy. Seu pais está morto.

A casa era isolada, localizada a alguma distância da estrada principal e escondida atrás de um frondoso vidoeiro. Mas, mais adiante pela estrada havia o Anjo, uma hospedaria isolada que atraía a mais infame clientela, gente da péssima reputação e costumes ainda piores. Bella havia sido seguida até a casa por duas vezes... Com aquele ninho de vilões à beira da estrada, não podia de maneira nenhuma abrir a porta para um estranho no meio da noite.

A voz profunda soou novamente.

— Socorro.— Ela estava ainda mais fraca dessa vez. As batidas na porta também perdiam a força, como se ele estivesse perdendo a energia. Bella pensou de repente. A indecisão levou-a a morder o lábio e segurar a filha e seu lado. Podia ser apenas um truque para enganá-la.

— Quem é?— perguntou. Não houve nenhuma resposta apenas o barulho de alguma coisa caindo. Depois o silêncio. Bella esperou por um momento,sem saber o como agir. Depois decidiu.— Espere na escada, querida— ordenou a Amy.— Se for um homem mau, corra para o seu quarto e ponha a trava na porta como já lhe ensinei. Entendeu?

A menina assentiu, o rosto em forma de coração ganhando uma súbita palidez, resultado do medo que a atormentava. Bella armou-se com a frigideira mais pesada que possuía. Então girou a chave e removeu a barra. Mantendo a frigideira erguida acima da cabeça, ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Uma rajada de vento levou a chuva gelada para dentro da casa, fazendo-a tremer. Bella olhou para a escuridão. Ninguém. Nenhum som. Ainda segurando a frigideira ela deu um hesitante passo para a frente a fim de examinar melhor a área em volta da porta e encontrou algo grande e frio em sua soleira.

Era um homem. Ele estava caído e quieto. Imóvel. Ela se abaixou e tocou o rosto do desconhecido. Gelado. Insensível. Seus dedos tocaram uma substância quente e espessa. Sangue. Ele estava sangrando na cabeça. Ainda havia vida naquele corpo, mas ela não perdoraria se o deixasse exposto àquele frio enrregelante por muito mais tempo.

Bella jogou a rigideira no chão e segurou o desconhecido pelos ombros, tentando puxá-lo. O homem era muito pesado.

— Ele está morto, mamãe?— Amy havia descido a escada sem fazer barulho.

— Não, querida, mas está bastante ferido. Precisamos levá-lo para dentro e aquêce-lo. Depressa, vá buscar o tapete que fica em frente da lareira. Isso mesmo, seja uma boa menina.

Amy correu para dentro da casa e voltou depois de alguns instantes arrastanto o tapete velho e desbotado. Bella aproximou-o o máximo possível do corpo prostado e imóvel, depois empurrou e puxou até finalmente conseguir colocá-lo sobre o tapete. Depois arrastou o tapete empregando toda a força dos braços. Amy também puxava. Centímetro por centimetro, o homem foi levado para dentro do chalé. Bella caiu no chão, ofegante e exausta.

Depois de fechar a porta e colocar novamente a trava de madeira, ela acendeu a lamparina. O desconhecido não usava paletó ou casaco, apenas uma camisa e calça. Ele também não tinha sapatos, apenas um par de meias imundas e molhadas. E no entanto era dezembro, e lá fora havia chuva e gelo.

O sangue brotava abundante de um horrível ferimento na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Agredido pelas costas; um golpe covarde. Ele havia sido destituído de seus pertences até mesmo do casaco e botas, e fora abandonado para morrer no terrível frio da noite. Bella sabia como era perder tudo. Ela pôs uma das mãos no peito do desconhecido, sentindo-se repentinamente possessiva. Não podia fazer mais nada quanto ao roubo, mas não o deixaria morrer.

Sua camisa estava molhada e parecia congelar, e a pele embaixo dela estava terrívelmente fria. Rápida, Bella imporvisou uma bandagem com um pano limpo e amarrou-a em torno de sua testa apertando-a tanto quanto poidia, tentando estancar o sangramento.

— Vamos ter de livrá-lo dessas roupas molhadas — ela disse a Amy.— Ou o pobre coitado vai encontra a morte levado pelas mãos do frio. Pode ir buscar mais toalhas no armário da escada?

Amy correu a atender ao pedido da mãe. Enquanto esperava, Bella removeu a camisa e as meias ensopadas do desconhecido.

Ele havia sido surrado com crueldade. Os hematomas avermelhados que já começavam surgir em sua pele alva eram prova da dureza daqueles que o atacaram. Também havia diversas marcas encurvadas, como se ele houvesse sido chutado, e no ombro direito era possível identificar o desenho deixado pelo salto de uma bota. Cautelosa, tocou as costelas do homem e fez uma rápida prece de gratidão por terem sido poupadas. Não sentia nenhum indicio de fratura. O ferimento na cabeça era o pior de todos, ela pensou. O pobre homem sobreviveria, desde que não adoecesse por conta do frio e da umidade.

Com muito cuidado, Bella friccionou uma toalha áspera por toda a área de seu peito, pelo estômago e pelos braços. Sentia a boca seca. Só havia estado diante de um homem de peito nu ante. Mas esse outro não era como seu marido.

O peito de James sempre havia sido estreito e magro, branco e desprovido de pêlos. A região do ventre e do estômago era macia, os braços eram pálidos, finos e elegantes. O peito desse homem era largo e firme, mas não tinha nada de magro. Amplas faixas de músculos jaziam relaxadas agora que ele estava inconsciênte, mas ainda assim eram firmes e sólidas. Pêlos escuros, macios e encaracolados cobriam a pele dourada abaixo até desaparecer dentro da calça. Bella tentou não dar muita atenção aos detalhes enquanto o esfregava com a toalha, forçando o calor e a vida de volta à pele congelada.

O desconhecido era surpreendentemente limpo, ela pensou. Sua pele não exalava aquele cheiro de suor que sempre havia associado ao corpo de James. Esse homem não tinha nenhum odor, exceto, talvez a leve fragrância de sabão, suor recente e.. seria couro? Cavalos? O que quer que fosse, Bella decidiu que não era difícil ou desagradável permanecer perto dele.

Apesar dos músculos, ele era magro. Era possível contar cada uma de suas costelas. E o estômago acima da linha da cintura era plano, até um pouco côncavo. A pele tinha numerosas cicatrizes, marcas pequenas e antigas. Um homem que passara a vida lutando, talvez. Ela olhou para as mãos do desconhecido. Aquelas não eram mãos brancas e macias de um fidalgo. Eram mãos fortes, escuras e muito castigadas, os nós dos dedos esfolados e inchados. Ele devia ser um trabalhador agrícola, um empregado de alguma fazenda da região, ou qualquer outra coisa semelhante. Isso explicaria seus músculos definifos e rígidos. Aquele não era um homem rico, disso estava certa. As roupas, embora tivessem sido de boa qualidade, eram velhas e muito usadas.a camisa fora costurada, muitas vezes e sem nenhum esmero. Como a calça, também remendada em diversos lugares. A calça. Ela aderira fria e encharcada ao corpo inerte. Teria de ser removida. Ela engoliu em seco e estendeu a mão para a cintura da roupa, mas hesitou, notando que a filha retornava à sala com mais toalhas secas.

— Boa menina. Agora corra até lá em cima, meu amor e traga para mim o cobertor que está em minha cama e também o tijolo aquecido que mantenho nela.

Amy apressou-se a atender ao pedido da mãe, e Bella respirou fundo. Não possuía grandes conhecimentos sobre o corpo masculinos, argumentou consigo mesma a fim de acalmar-se e conter o tremor das mãos. Era difícil lidar com os botões da calça molhada, pois os dedos pareciam não responder às ordens do cérebro. Sim, havia sido casada. Mas esse homem não era seu marido. Ele era muito maior, só para citar as diferenças.

Segurando a calça com firmeza, puxou-a para baixo, rolando o desconhecido de um lado para o outro enquanto o despia com dificuldade e aflição. O pesado tecido molhado teimava em permanecer colado na pele fria. Finalmente, ela conseguiu concluir a tarefa e, ofegante, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares. O home estava nu. E não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu corpo.

— É o papai, não é? — Amy desceu a escada carregando com dificuldade o cobertor enrolado.

Apressada, Bella jogou a toalha sobre a parte inferior do corpo do desconhecido,

— Ele não é seu pai.

Amy fitou-a com uma expressão estranha, depois virou-se e correu para cima. Bella arrastou o homem para perto do fogo, aproximando-o das chamas tanto quanto possível. Quando a criança retornou com o tijolo, Bella colocou-o na alreira. Então esquentou um pouco de sopa e usou um pedaço de musselina para coá-la, despejando o caldo nutritivo no interior de um bule de chá.

— Sopa no bule de chá? — Amy ria da idéia inusitada e tola.

Bella sorriu, aliviada por perceber que a filha ainda encontrava razões para rir.

— Isso vai levar algum tempo, e é hora de mocinhas como você estarem dormindo. Para a cama, meu amor.

— Ah, mas, mamãe...

— O homem ainda vai estar aqui quando o dia amanhecer — ela interferiu com firmeza.— Já temos uma pessoa doente em nossa casa... Não quero que você também se resfrie por estar se expondo ao frio da noite. Portanto, mocinha, para a cama imediatamente.— Bella beijou a filha e empurrou-a com doçura na direção da escada.

Amy obedeceu relutante. A mãe orgulhosa conteve um sorriso. Sua pequenina curiosa passaria toda a noite acordada e vigilante, se pudesse.

Sozinha com o estranho, ela limpou o ferimento em sua cabeça da melhor maneira possível, depois cobri-o com uma porção de ervas quentes e úmidas, um processo que removeria toda e qualquer impureza que ainda restasse na ferida. O homem gemeu e tentou mover a cabeça.

— Quieto.— Ela deslizou uma das mãos por sua pele, usando a outra para manter o emplastro quente no lugar.— sei que está sentindo dor, mas elas o farão melhorar. — O estranho calou-se, mas poida-se sentir a tensão que emanava de seu corpo, como se parte dele estivesse acordada. Uma parte que tinha o objetivo de defendê-lo. Ela o acalmou mais uma vez, a voz baixa e melodiosa agindo com um bálsamo. — Descanse tranquilo. Ninguém vai lhe fazer mal algum aqui. — Aos poucos, o corpo forte relaxou. Suas pálpebras estremeceram algumas vezes, e então, lentamente, ele abriu os olhos. Bella inclinou-se ansiosa sobre o homem ferido, ainda sustentando sua cabeça com a mão.

— Como se sente?— perguntou apreensiva.

O estranho não disse nada. Em silêncio, fitou-a com seus grandes olhos verdes.

Como se sentia? Como se sua cabeça estivesse aberta ao meio. Piscando algumas vezes, tentou enxergar o rosto feminino com um pouco mais de nitidez. Era um belo rosto, pensou vagamente. Pele suave, macia. Seus olhos acompanharam o desenho dos cabelos escuros e brilhantes qua caíam como uma cascata de caracóis em torno dos ombros. Quem era ela? E onde diabos estavam?

Com grande esforço, desviou o lhar da bela imagem por alguns instantes, examinando o aposento onde se encontrava. Pequeno... Um chalé? Havia sido levado a alguma residência daquela área da população humilde? Às vezes os guerreiros agiam dessa maneira, deixando os feridos aos cuidados de alguma camponesa de competência duvidosa a fim de seguir emfrente e continuar lutando... Franzindo a testa, tentou recordar alguma coisa. Haviam conseguido vencer a batalha, ou saíram dela derrotados? Ou a luta ainda estava sendo travada? Aguçando os ouvidos, tentou identidicar os sons que conhecia tão bem. Não, não havia nenhum ruído de armas.

Seus olhos voltaram ao rosto da mulher. O ambiente em que se encontrava não lhe dizia nada. Mas a mulher... Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela. Olhos suaves, preocupados. Boca suave e preocupada. Uma linda boca. Preocupada? Ou assustada? Não saberia mover-se e parou ao ouvir o próprio gemido.

Sua cabeça o estava matando. Era como se alguém a houvesse atingido com um machado. Como isso havia acontecido? Estava perdendo sangue? Tentou tocar a cabeça. E descobriu que não era capaz de fazer o movimento. Estava preso, maldição! Não podia mover os braços e as pernas. Alguém o havia amarrado. Fora feito prisioneiro. Furioso, começou a debater-se.

— Fique quieto— a mulher repetiu com tom maternal.— Enquanto falava, ela ia removendo as amarras que imobilizavam seus braços.— Está tudo bem. Só o envolvi com o meu cobertor porque estava molhado. Temi que contraísse uma doença provocada pelo frio.

Ele piscou. A dor de cabeça era insuportável. Latejavante. O resto do corpo também doía, mas a cabeça era pior do que tudo. Tontura e confusão se misturavam compondo um estado incômodo, assustador.

E então ele percebeu algo importante. Ela havia falado em inglês. Não em português, espanhol, ou francês. Inglês... e não era um inglês utilizado pelos estrangeiros, mas um inglês correto e próprio. O tipo de inglês que também conhecia e ultilizava. Então, onde estavam? Tentou falar, talvez interrogá-la. Sentiu que os lábios se moviam, mas era como se alguém houvesse cortado a sua língua. Ou extirpado seu cérebro. Apesar dos movimentos da boca, nenhuma palavra era pronunciada por ela. Encarando aquele rosto de traços tão harmoniosos, tentou reunir a energia necessária para formular uma pergunta. A primeira de muitas. Elas se amontoavam em sua cabeça dividida e dolorida.

A mulher sentou-se no chão a seu lado e, delicada, afastou os cabelos que caíam sobre sua testa, alisando-os para trás. A sensação era tão deliciosa que ele fechou os olhos por um instante para saboreá-la.

— Não tenho nenhuma bebida alcoólica— a desconhecida desculpou-se.— Tudo que tenho é um pouco de sopa quente. Vamos, beba devagar. Ela vai aquecer seu corpo e devolver-lhe as forças.

Aquecer o corpo? Precisava de calor? Sim, estava tremendo. Ele levantou a cabeça para aceitar a oferta generosa e mesmo sabendo que poderia contar com sua ajuda, não conseguia concluir o movimento, porque uma forte tontura ameaçou roubar-lhe novamente a consciência. A mulher segurou-o contra um ombro e o mantece ali, firme e seguro, cercado por... atenção. Cuidado. Agarrando-se a uma de suas pernas, ele lutou com bravura e obstinação para permanecer consciente, e aos poucos foi vencendo a escuridão. Algo se chocou contra os seus dentes da frente, fazendo-o recuar assustado.

— Acalme-se. É só um bule de chá— ela murmurou em seu ouvido.— O caldo quente está aqui dentro. Vamos, beba devagar através do bico que vou inserir entre seus lábios. Isso vai ajudá-lo.

Queria dizer a ela que era um homem, que podia beber o caldo sozinho e utilizando uma xícara, não um bebê indefeso, mas as palavras não conseguiam ir além da barreira dos lábios. Como a mulher já inclinava o bule, ele teve que sorver o líquido e engoli-lo, ou acabaria todo molhado. O sabor era mais do que satisfatório. A sopa era quente. Saborosa. E aquecia o interior do seu corpo. Era tão bom descansar apoiado naquele corpo macio, nos seios arredondados que o acolhiam com generosidade, nos braços que o sustentavam e alimentavam com tanta deteminação e bondade! Fraco, fechou os olho e se deixou alimentar como se fossemesmo um bebê.

Bebeu o caldo devagar, em pequenos goles. O hálito da mulher era quente em seu rosto. Ela parecia saber quanto podia dar a ele e quando precisava esperar entre um gole e outro. Podia sentir o cheiro de seus cabelos. Queria virar a cabeça e enterrar o rosto neles. Em vez disso, continuou bebendo o caldo. O fogo estalava na lareira. Do lado de fora, o vento uivava e rugia, sacudindo portas e janelas. Fazia frio dentro da casa, e o chão sob o seu corpo era duro. E apesar de tudo isso, experimentava a estranha sensação de estar aquecido, confortável e em paz.

Depois de beber todo o caldo, ficou um pouco inclinado, meio-sentado, meio-deitado, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Ela limpou sua boca como se realmente cuidasse de uma criança. Ficaram ali sentados e em silêncio por um ou dois minutos, como se fossem velhos companheiros, com o vento varrendo a imensidão do lado de fora do chalé e as perguntas varrendo o interior de sua cabeça.

Estava completamente nu sob o cobertor, mas só agora se dava conta disso. Quando a encarou, outra questão aflita o fez mover os lábios. Quem era ela, como chegara a descisão de despi-lo daquela maneira?

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ela murmurou com doçura:

— Você chegou em minha casa há quase uma hora. Não sei o que aconteceu com você antes disso. Estava seminu e totalmente ensopado. E gelado por conta da chuva fina que caía e ainda cai lá fora. Não sei por quanto tempo esteve exposto ao frio e à umidade, ou como conseguiu encontrar este lugar, mas você perdeu os sentidos em minha porta...

— Papai está acordado?— perguntou uma voz infantil e carregada de esperança.

Papai? Ele abriu os olhos e viu um pequenino rosto entusiasmado fitando-o com imensos e curiosos olhos verdes. Uma criança. Uma menina ainda pequenina.

— Volte para a cama neste instante, Amy— a mulher exigiu com firmeza.

Ele se encolheu, tentou afastar a cabeça de seu peito e mergulhou mais uma vez na escuridão. Ao abrir os olhos de novo, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. Não estava mais reclinado contra o peito daquela desconhecida, e o encantador rostinho infantil havia desaparecido. E estava tremendo. Muito.

A mulher se debruçou sobre ele, seus olhos revelando imensa preocupação.

— Sinto muito — ela murmurou.— Não queria soltá-lo dessa maneira tão brusca. Minha filha me deu um enorme susto, foi isso. Você está bem?— Uma ruga marcava a pele suave e pálida de sua testa.— O sangramento cessou e o ferimento já está coberto por um curativo. — Mal podia compreender o significado de suas palavras.

Só conseguia pensar na dor em sua cabeça e na preocupação estampada naquele bele rosto. Devagar, levantou uma das mãos e afagou sua face com as pontas dos dedos. Era como tocar o mais fino e frio cetim.

Ela suspirou. Depois afastou-se.

— Temo que acabe congelando se continuar por mais tempo deitado no chão frio. Mesmo com o fogo ardendo durante toda a noite... e nem disponho de combustível para isso... mesmo assim, o chão vai arrancar todo o calor de seu corpo.

Só conseguia encará-la e tentar controlar os tremores que o sacudiam.

— O único lugar onde poderá permanecer aquecido é na cama.— Corada, ela não conseguiu fitá-lo nos olhos.— E eu... eu só tenho uma cama.

Com a testa franzida, tentou absorver o que ela estava dizendo, mas não conseguia compreender por que isso a perturbava tanto. Ainda não conseguia lembrar quem era ela. O golpe havia retirado de sua cabeça toda a capacidade de pensar e agir. Mas a menina o chamara de papai. Tentou pensar, mas o esforço só fez aumentar a dor.

— Fica lá em cima. A cama. Não posso carregá-lo até lá.

A confusão se desfez como uma névoa densa que se desmanchava sob o sol damanhã. Ela estava preocupada com a possibilidadede não ser capaz de subir a escada. Ele assentiu e teve que ranger os dentes para superar a tontura provocada pelo movimento súbito. Podia fazer isso por ela. Podia subir a escada. Não gostava de vê-la preocupada. Estendendo a mão em sua direção, preparou-se para ficar em pá. Gostaria de poder lembrar ao menos o nome dessa criatura angelical.

Bella segurou seu braço com firmeza e puxou-o até vê-lo em pé. Trêmulo, pálido a ponto de tornar-se assustador, mas em pé e consciente. Ela passou o cobertor por suas axilas e amarrou as pontas sobre seu ombo, improvisando uma toga. Esperava que assim pudesse aquecê-lo. Os pés e a porção das pernas abaixo dos joelhos estavam nus e certamente gelados, mas era melhor do que correr o risco de fazê-lo tropeçar na ponta do coberor. Ou vê-lo nu.

Encaixando um ombro em sua axila, ele começou a começou a conduzi-lo para a escada. Passaram por uma porta muito estreita e baixa, pois o pequeno chalé não havia sido projetado para abrigar homens tão altos.

— Abaixe a cabeça— a mulher o instruiu.

Obediente, ele se inclinou, mas perdeu o equilibrio e caiu para a frente, Bella agarrou-o, puxando-o de volta para a porta e usando o batente como apoio a fim de mantê-lo em pé. Temendo que ele erguesse o corpo e batesse a cabeça ferida em uma das vigas, colocou uma das mãos sobre sua cabeça a fim de protegê-la e puxou-a contra a própria testa por medida de segurança. Ele se apoiou na desconhecida, semiconsiente, respirando com dificuldade, um braço em torno dela, uma das mãos agarando o corrimão da escada de madeira, o rosto contra o dela. A palidez da dor tingia seus lábios de branco. A escada estrieta era composta por apenas catorze degraus, mas foi necessário um esforço sobre-humano para levá-lo até o alto. Era como se ele nem estivess consciente, exceto pela concetração que desenhava uma ruga profunda entre suas sobrancelhar e o lento e determinado movimento que punha um pé na frente do outro.

Agarrando o corrimão com punhos de pedra, ele foi superando a dura escalada, parando um pouco a cada um dos dgraus, lutando contra a vertigem que ameaçava derrubá-lo e levá-lo mas uma vez ao mundo da inconsciência. Bella o ajudava, apoiando-o com toda a força de que podia dispor. Ele era um homem grande; se caísse, não conseguirria segurá-lo. E se ele caísse, talvez nunca mais recuperasse a consciência.

A batalha conjunta foi difícil e silenciosa. Não havia nenhuma conversa entre eles. Um passo de cada vez. De tempos em tempos, ela murmurava uma ou outra palavra de encorajamento.

— Já passamos da metade... Estão faltando apenas quatro degraus...

Mas Bella não sabia ao certo se ele a entendia. O único som produzido pelo desconhecido eram os gemidos de exaustão e dor, a respiração arfante de um homem que luta pela sobrevivência, que está no fim de suas forças. A única coisa que o mantinha consciente era a força de vontade. Nunca antes conhecera outra criatura tão teimosa ou corajosa. Finalmente chegaram ao alto da escada.

Bem na frente deles havia um pequeno aposento onde a cama de Amy havia sido colocada, pouco mais do que um armario, na verdade, mas aconchegante e perfeito para manter a filha aquecida. A direita ficava o dormitório de Bella.

— Abaixe a cabeça mais uma vez.— Dessa vez ela estava preparada quando o desconhecido caiu para a frente e cambaleou para dentro do quarto. Com difuldade, conseguiu conduzi-lo até a pequena alcova protegida por cortinas onde ficava sua cama. Ele se deixou cair sobre um colchão com um gemido e ficou deitado e quieto, imóvel. Bella caiu ao lado dele, tentando recuperar o fôlego, trêmula de cansaço e alívio. Seu hálito formava nuvens densas no ar gelado. Precisava cobri-lo e reter o calor que aquecia seu corpo, consequência do esforço paa subir a escada.

Não tinha roupas para emprestar ao desonhecido. Dono de ombros muitos largos e de um peito bastante amplo, ele não caberia em nenhuma de suas roupas, e há muito havia vendido tudo que pertencera a James. Os poucos cobertores que dispunha não eram suficientes para impedir que um homem incosciente sentisse frio e, consequência óbvia, adoessesse. As cobertas mais grossas e quentes estavam na cama de Amy.

Ela o envolveu com um lençol e ajeitou todos os cobertores em torno de seu corpo. Depois pegou todas as roupas que tinha e espalhou-as sobre a cama. Vestido, xales, uma pele de carneiro gasta e desbotada, um manto puído, enfim, qualquer pedaço de pano que o ajudasse a manter-se aquecido. Depois foi buscar o tijolo quente e colocou-o bem perto de seus pés. Então parou. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. E estava tremendo. Sentia os pés adormecidos por conta do frio. Normalmente, iria para a cama a fim de superar tal desonforto. Mas aquela noite havia um homem estranho em sua cama.

A cama de Amy era apenas um colchão pequenino, tão longo e estreito quanto o corpo de uma criança de sua idade. Não havia espaço para Bella naquela cama. Lá embaixo, o fogo estava se apagando. Bella sentou-se em um banco de madeira, abraçou os joelhos contra o peito e envolveu-se com o xale a fim de criar uma ilusão de calor. Usara todas as roupas da casa para aquecer a cama para o estranho, e agora ele dormia relaxado e protegido, enquanto ela se encolhia para enfrentar o frio. O homem havia perdido a consciência mais uma vez. Estava insensível. Portanto, nem saberia que ela estava ali.

Parada na beirada da cama, tentou flexionar os dedos dos pés. Era como se estivessem congelando. Seus olhos estudavam o rosto do desconhecido. Ele permanecia deitado de costas, e sua respiração era profunda e regular. A luz tênue e vacilante de vela, a bandagem em sua cabeça brilhava muito branca conta a pele morena e os cabelos escuros e emaranhados. Havia uma sombra escura no queixo poderoso. Ele parecia muito grande, sombrio e ameaçador em sua cama. E ocupava mais espaço do que ela jamais conseguiria ocupar sozinha. E se acordasse? Não podia fazer tal coisa.

Resignada, voltou ao banco de madeira. O frio aumentava. O vento se insinuava em torno dela, aproximando-se e mordendo sua pele como um rato faminto. O som de seus dentes batendo uns contra os outros era como um acompanhamento para a respiração regular do homem adormecido.

Não tinha escolha. Além do mais, aquela era sua cama. Se morresse ali congelada, ninguém mais seria beneficiado. Que importância tinha a propriedade comparada à sua saúde? Determinada, foi até o andar de baixo e pegou uma frigideira. Depois respirou fundo, ajeitou o xale e voltou ao quarto, levando a frigideira. Tomada por um estranha sensação de estar trilhando um caminho sem volta, fechou as cortinas que impediam a entrada das frígidas rajadas de vento. No espaço pequeno e fechado, sentia-se ainda mais sozinha do que antes com o estranho.

Lá fora, as gotas de chuva criavam uma sinfonia em sua janela.

Com cuidado, sem fazer nenhum barulho, Bella colcou a frigideira sob o colchão, ao alcance de sua mão, depois foi para baixo das cobertas. Ele não só estava deitado em sua cama, como ocupava a maior parte do espaço. E usava quase toda a roupa de cama. Sem aviso prévio, ela se descobriu apoiada naquele corpo musculoso, o contado envolvendo desde os tornozelos até os ombros. Os lençois velhos eram a única barreira a separá-los. Bella ficou rígida de medo e ansiedade. Aflita, cutucou-o.

— Ei! Está acordado?— A outra mão estava pronta para agarrar a frigideira.

O homem não se moveu, continuou ali deitado, imóvel, respirando com a mesma regularidade demonstrada nos últimos quinze minutos. Bella tentou afastar-se dele, mas o peso do corpo musculoso inclinava o colchão. Era impossível não rolar pela depressão até se chocar contra ele. A sensação era inquietante. Muito inquietante. Movendo-se, tentou reduzir o contato entre eles. Os dedos congelados ultrapassaram a barreira dos lençois e encontraram pernas longas... e ela suspirou de prazer. O homem era quente como uma fornália. Febre? No escuro, pôs a mão em sua testa para sentir a temperatura da pele. Ela parecia normal. Mas podia se efeito do ar frio da noite. Deslizando a mão por baixo das cobertas, tocou o peito nu. Apele estava quente e seca, e os músculos sob ela era firmes. Ele não aprecia estar febril. A sensação era... agradável.

Bella removeu a mão da zona proibida e encolheu-se em seu próprio casulo de lençois. Fechou os olhos com firmeza, tentando banir da mente a consciência do homem deitado a seu aldo na cama. Sim, sabia que não conseguiria dormir, pois estava contando com a possibilidade do desconhecido estar acordado, fingindo ter perdido a consciência, mas pelo menos ficaria aquecida.

Nunca dormira com um homem antes. James não se dava ao trabalho de ficar com ela por mais tempo do que o necessário. Depois da relação, ele a deixava imediatamente, e depois de saber que a esposa havia enfim engravidado, ele nunca mais voltara à sua cama. Por isso a sensação de ter um homem adormecido a seu lado era tão perturbadora.

Podia sentir seu cheiro, a fragância tão máscula de seu corpo, o aroma do emplastro de ervas que pusera em sua cabeça. Era como se sua forma ampla e imponente ocupasse toda a cama, um caminho que permitia a entrada do vento gelado. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais do desconhecido, reduzindo o vão, porém permanecendo rígida e sem tocá-lo, lutando contra a gravidade que a impelia pela depressão do colchão de encontro ao peito masculino.

Devagar, de maneira insidiosa, o calor de seu copro a envolveu e foi derrubando suas defesas. A combinação entre a imobilidade reconfortante e a regularidade da respiração profunda acalmou sua mente ansiosa até que ela finalmente adormeceu.

E, enquanto dormia, Bella aninhou-se junto do desconhecido, colando seu corpo ao dele. Seus dedos frios escorregaram para fora do gelado casulo de lençois e repousaram no calor firme das longas pernas nuas. Uma de suas mãos buscou um lugar confortável e aquecido entre as inúmeras camadasde tecido que cobriam, descansando por fim naquele firme e amplo peito masculino...

• • •

O sol fraco de inverno a despertou, iluminando o pequeno e simples aposento, espalhado uma luminosidade dourada que atravessava as cortinas desbotadas em torno de sua alcova de dormir. Sentindo-se confortável, relaxadae satisfeita, Bella bocejou sonolenta e espreguiçou-se... e descobriu-se apoiada contra as costelas de um homem, seu pé protegido entre as pernas dele, o braços sobre seu corpo inerte.

Ela se levantou da cama como uma pedra lançada por uma catapulta e ficou ali temendo no frio súbito da manhã, olhando para o estranho, piscando algumas vezes até recuperar todas as lembranças. Depois de pegar algumas de suas roupas sobre a cama, Bella correu a acender o fogo no andar de baixo.

O homem passou o dia todo dormindo. Com excessão do sono pesado e ininterrupto, Bella não via nada de errado no desconhecido. Verificou o ferimento em sua cabeça várias vezes, constatando que já não sangrava nem dava sinais de infecção. Sua respiração era profunda e tranquila. Ele não estava febril ou agitado. Às vezes ele resmungava alguma coisa incompreensível, e todas as vezes Amy corria para avisar a mãe.

A menina estava fascinada por ele. Bella conseguira fazê-la parar de referir-se ao estranho como seu pai, mas era impossível afastá-la da cabeceira de sua cama. O frio intenso a impedia de ir brincar lá fora, e o tamanho da casa reduzia suas possibilidades, o que significava que, se não estava na cozinha ou na sala com a mãe, ela estava no quarto velando o sono do hóspede inesperado.

Bella convenceu-se de que o comportamento da criança era inofensivo. E muito atencioso. Enquanto brincava com suas bonecas, a menina contava longas histórias ao desconhecido e cantava canções de ninar qe soavam um pouco desafinadas. Ela falou sobre sua vela do desejo, a vela vermelha que levara para casa. O fato de não obter nenhuma resposta não parecia perturbá-la, como ela também não questionava o sono prolongado e profundo daquele com quem falava.

Quando ele acordasse, tudo seria difente. Se ele acordasse...

Devia ter mandado buscar o dr. Geddes. Mas sentia uma forte antipatia por ele. O dr. Geddes se vestia dentro do mais absoluto rigor da moda, mas seus instrumentos de trabalho eram imundos. Ele provocaroa uma sangria no paciente, daria a ele uma porção de sabor horrível que ele mesmo havia inventado, e depois cobraria um preço muito alto por seus serviços. Bella tinha pouco dinheiro e tinha ainda menos confiança na competência do médico. Além do mais, o dr. Geddes era amigo do seu senhorio.

Bella dobrou a camisa, agora limpa e seca, e deixou-a com a calça de camurça que havia guardado na cômoda em seu quarto. As duas peças haviam sido de boa qualidade, mas enfrentaram tempos difíceis e muito desgaste. No entanto, não havia nada de incongruente no fato deum trabalhador pobre usar aquelas roupas. No último ano, ela mesma se surpreendera ao descobrir um intenso e lucrativo comércio de roupas usadas, peças de segunda, terceira e até quarta mão. Até as peças que antes ela havia considerado trapos inúteis, agora sabia, podiam ser vendidas por algumas moedas, ou trocadas por algum objeto de utilidade.

Vendera tudo por um preço muito baixo, mas só dera conta disso mais tarde. Suas jóias, a mobília, bens de inestimável valor sentimental, as roupas de Amy, sua linda casa de bonecas com seus móveis tão delicados, as pequeninas e perfeitas bonecas com suas roupas encantadoras e com todas aquelas miniaturas que compunham o conjunto... podia ter vendido tudo por muito mais dinheiro, agora que sabiamais sobre o comércio. Havia sido completamente ignorante quanto ao verdadeiro valor das coisas.

Mesmo assim, não estavam passando fome ou frio, e a sua filha obtinha tanto prazer com a atual casa de bonecas, feitas com uma velha caixa de queijo, com as bonecas confeccionadas em casa e os móveis improvisados a partir de objetos que teriam sido desprezados.

Bella examinou os outros bens do desconhecido. Havia muito pouco. Apenas as roupas que ele vestia ao chegar. Suas meias eram grossas e ásperas, mas caminhar sobre o solo acidentado abrira buracos nelas, rasgos que ela teria que remendar. Não encontrara nada que pudesse dar pistas de sua identidade, apenas um item escondido em um dos bolsos da calça, um delicado lenço de cambraia endurecido pelo sangue seco. Uma coisa estranha para o tal homem estar carregando. Não combinava com ele, com suas mãos fortes e com os dedos calejados.

Lembrou-se de como aqueles dedos haviam tocado seu rosto com enorme gentileza e suspirou. Um gesto tão pequeno, tão simples... e por ele decidira mater-se bem longe do desconhecido. Ele era estranho. Um encrequeiro, talvez até um ladrão. Esperava que ele não houvesse roubado o lenço. Se já era terrível ter um homem estranho dormindo em sua cama, tudo seria ainda pior se ele fosse de fato um ladrão.

Bella assustou-se com o repentino ruído na porta.

Os olhos de Amy brilhavam com a luz inconfundível do medo.

— Alguém está batendo na porta, mamãe— a menina cochichou.

— Sra. Swan?— gritou uma voz pastosa.

— Tudo bem, querida. É só Mike. Espere aqui.— Bella deixou a costura de lado e foi abrir a porta. Depois de um instante de hesitação, tomou uma decisão e olhou para a filha.— Não deve dizer a Mike nem a nenhuma outra pessoa sobre o homem que está lá em cima, certo? É um segredo nosso.

A criança encarou-a com grande solenidade estampada nos olhos verdes e assentiu.

— Por causa do senhorio— deduziu. Depois voltou a brincar com a casa de bonecas.

Bella fechou os olhos tomada por uma forte angústia, desejando poder proteger a filha de tais amarguras da realidade. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Resignada, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

— Trouxe seu leite e a coalhada que queria, sra. Swan — disse o homem parado do lado de fora. — Acho que também gostaria disto.— Ele exibiu uma porção de lebres.— Pode fazer um guisado maravilhoso, sabe? Não precisa contar ao senhorio.— Ele piscou e se preparou para partir.

— Mike, você não devia!— Bella estava horrorizada, mas segurava os animais mortos com mãos firmes. Há muito tempo ela e Amy não comiam carne, mas Mike podia ser enforcado ou deportado por caça ilegal.— Não quero que se meta em encrecas por nós.

Mike riu.

— O Senhor a abençoe, senhora. Não se preocupe comigo. Tenho cuidado dos animais do proprietário dessas terras desde me conheço por gente, e meu pai e meu avô lidavam com os excedentes da criação antes de mim.

— Mas...

O homem grisalho fez um gesto de desdém com uma das mãos.

— É um presente de aniversário para a menina.

Não havia nada que Bella pudesse dizer. Discutir ou protestar seria reduzir o valor do presente de Mike, e isso era algo que não podia fazer.

— Então agradeço, Mike. Amy e eu saberemos apreciar seu presente.— Sorrindo, ela apontou para o interior do chalé. — Quer entrar e tomar umpouco de caldo? Tenho uma panela sobre o fogo.

— Oh, não, muito obrigado, senhora. Eu não ousaria.— E ele partiu para a floresta sem esperar por uma resposta.

Bella o viu partir, tocada pela timidez do comerciante, por seu orgulho e pelo presente generoso que punha em risco sua segurança. As lebres pesavam em suas mãos. Seriam um banquete. E quanto antes as pusessem na panela, mais seguro seria para todos os envolvidos. Havia planejado preparar bolo de coalhada para a surpresa de aniversário de Amy. Agora, as duas também poderiam saborear um delicioso e nutritivo guisado de carne de lebre. Seria quase uma comemoração de verdade. E se o homem lá de cima acordasse. Teria algo substancioso para alimentá-lo.

Sorrindo consigo mesma, começou a remover a pele da primeira lebre. Julgara-o um ladrão por causa do lenço em seu bolso. Quem era ela para apontar um dedo acusador contra outro ser humano? Bella Swan, orgulhosa proprietária de duas gordas lebres caçadas ilegalmente...

• • •

Ele dormia profundamente há vinte e quatro horas. Bella olhou para a silueta imóvel e desejou poder fazer alguma coisa. Queria-o acordado. Queria-o de pé e fora de sua cama. Queria que ele fosse embora. Era perturbador vê-lo ali, dormindo entre seus lençóis. Não era facil habituar-se com a idéia durante o dia, presumir que o homem era inofensivo, permitir que a filha se sentasse ao lado dele, tratando um homem inconsciente, um completo desconhecido, como um de seus brinquedos. Durante o dia ele não parecia tão assustador. Agora...

Segurando o xale sobre os ombros, tentou reunir coragem para ir se deitar ao lado do estranho mais uma vez. Nas sombras da noite ele parecia maior, mais sombrio, mais ameaçador, como se o corpo viril sobre sua cama se tornasse mais perigoso.

Ele não fizera um único movimento por uma noite e um dia. Outra noite comparilhando a mesma cama não faria mal algum, certamente. Além do mais, não tinha escolha... Não, já havia feito uma escolha, sua consciência a corrigiu. Podia ter pedido ajuda, ele teria sido levado para ser tratao por gente de mais posses. Mas não teria recebido cuidado adequado, não com as roupas humildes que vestia. Um figalgo ferido teria recebido toda a atenção do médico ou do proprietário daquelas terras, mas eram muitos os homens pobres e feridos na Inglaterra desde que a guerra contra Napoleão havia sido vencido. Eles retornaram como heróis. Agora, meses mais tarde, quando procuravam trabalho ou mendigavam pelas ruas, passavam a ser visto como pragas. Ninguém se importavam com a morte de mais um deles.

Também eram muitas as viúvas indigentes com filhos pequenos.

Não podia abandoná-lo. De alguma maneira, sem terem trocado um única palavra, fizera-se responsável por aquele homem, estranho ou não, ladrão ou não. Ele era indefeso e estava vivendo um momento de dificuldade. Bella sabia o que era ser indefesa e precisar de ajuda. E o ajudaria.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela se envolveu em um lençol, pois ainda não perdera todo o senso de propriedade e foi para a cama onde dormia o desconhecida. Foi impossível conter um suspiro de prazer. Ele era melhor do que um tijolo quente numa gélida noite de inverno.

Dessa vez não houve nenhum sentimento de estranheza. Já estava acostumada ao cheiro masculino, e até o considerava atraente. A inclinação da cama também se tornara conhecida, e ela já não lutava contra a força da lei da gravidade. Afinal, se o espaço entre eles fosse muito grande, o vento gelado penetraria entre os lençois. Mas lembrando-se da posição pouco modesta em que acordara, ela se virou de costas para o homen adormecido. Não era tão íntimo ter as costas apoiadas em um estranho, pensou sonolenta, acomodando-se de forma a encontrar o encaixe perfeito entre seu corpo e o dele.

E mais ma vez, envolta pelo calor de sua pele e embalada pelo som suave de sua respiração profunda, Bella esqueceu seus temores e adormeceu. Seus dedos dos pés buscaram o calor reconfortante das pernas nuas a seu lado.

• • •

Bella acordou devagar por um delicioso sentimento de... prazer. Tivera um sonho maravilhoso. Mantendo os olhos fechados, prolongou a gostosa sensação de ser... amada. James a acariciava como sempre havia desejado ser tocada... Suas mãos grandes e quentes afagavam, provocavam e amavam sua pele. Sentia-se linda, amada, desejada como nunca antes se sentira. Aquecida, sonolenta, sorrindo, espreguiçou-se e executou alguns movimentos de grande sensualidade, deixando-se permanecer na esfera do sonho encantador. Sua pele ganhava vida enquanto as mãos dele se moviam em todas as direções, provocando deliciosos arrepios que percorriam todo seu corpo, arrepio que não tinham nada ver com o frio e tudo a ver com... desejo.

As mãos subiram por suas coxas para uma carícia mais atrevida, e ela se moveu agitada, as pernas trêmulas e a respiração arfante. Sentiu uma mão enorme segurnado seu seio, tomou consciência do contraste entre a pele macia e fina e os dedos calejados. Era como se aquele seio inchasse sob o carinho lento. O hálito quente em seu rosto aumentava o prazer, fazendo suas costas se inclinarem numa resposta instintiva. Uma boca quente se fechou sobre seu seio e uma língua úmida passeou em torno do mamilo túrgido. Bella foi sacudida por um remor violento, ondas de prazer e excitação que viajavam por seu corpo com uma força jamais experimentada antes. Ele sugava com força, e foi um choque sentir os espasmos de prazer que brotavam de seu ventre espalhan-do-se em todas as direções. Não conseguia pensar. Tudo se resumia naquela intensa sensação. Segurando os ombros fortes e largos, desfrutou das delícias da pele nua e firme sob seus dedos, do poder e da força que parecia emanar de cada um de seus poros.

Enquanto aquelas surpreendentes sensações se espalhavam a partir de seus seios uma mão calejada desceu por seu vente acariciando, excitando... Suas pernas se afastaram, trêmulas de necessidade.

A boca caiu sobre a dela, suave, terna, possessiva, mordendo levemente seus lábios. A língua mergulhou entre seus dentes desvendando segredos, conhecendo, possuindo, e ela provou seu sabor e o explorou numa resposta imediata.

E parou...

Não era James! Bella afastou-se e um salto e abriu os olhos. Não era James!

Ele sorriu diante de sua surpesa.

— Bom dia, amor.

Era o estranho! Não havia sido um sonho delicioso e inofensivo com seu marido. Estivera deitada nos braços de um estranho! Permitindo que ele tomasse intimidades que nem mesmo seu marido havia tentado. Seus seios ainda pulsavam clamando por satisfação. E a mão dele continuava criando sensações incríveis entre suas...

Com um grito apavorado, Bella empurrou-o e pulou para fora da cama. Houve um estrono quando a cabeça dele se chocou contra um pilar da cama, e o homem praguejou. Estava em pé e trêmula no meio do quarto, encarando-o, ultrajada, puxando rapidamente a camisola sobre o corpo excitado e nu.

— Quem é você? Como... como ousa! Saia... saia da minha cama!

— Não precisava empurrar com tanta força— ele resmungou.— minha cabeça já estava horrível quando acordei. Agora sinto que...

— Não quero saber o que sente ou como está sua cabeça! Já disse para sair!

Bella estava à beira do descontrole.

O desconhecido piscou surpreso diante de sua reação explosiva.

— Qual é o problema, amor?

— Como se não soubesse, seu... seu aproveitador! Saia da minha cama!

Ele franziu a testa demonstrando um certa confusão, depois deu de ombros, levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. Completamente nu. Acres de pele masculina exposta diante de seus olhos perplexos. Sem a menor vergonha.

— Pare! Afaste-se!— Sentia uma onde de calor invadindo seu corpo numa resposta que mesclava contrangimento e... Preferia nem tentar dar um nome ao que sentia.

O desconhecido fitou-a como se esperasse por uma decisão definitiva, mas deteve-se e voltou sobre os próprios passos, sentando-se na cama para massagear a cabeça. E ainda estava nu. Não fazia nenhum esforço para cobrir-se. Nem mesmo por ainda estar totalemnte e descaradamente excitado.

E, ainda mais vergonhoso, ela também estava. Como os joelhos tremiam, ela se sentou no banco de madeira e virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar da imagem gloriosa.

— Cubra-se! — Exigiu ultrajada.

Ouviu um ruído de tecido virou-se para encará-lo e sentiu que o rosto era tingido por um novo rubor. Ele havia encontrado uma das suas meias e a colocara sobre a parte de seu corpo, justamente a parte que mais a chocara. O restante continuava exposto. Tentou não notar a beleza dos músculos bem definifos e das curvas firmes, mas era difícil ignorar tão perfeita beleza.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam maliciosos e provocantes.

— Assim está melhor, amor?

— Não fale assim comigo! — Ela o censurou com impaciência.— E cubra-se de maneira apropriada. Minha filha pode entrar a qualquer momento.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, ele olhou para a porta e puxou um cobertor que jogou sobre os ombros, cobrindo o peito as costas e... o resto. Mesmo assim, era como se continuasse nu. As pernas longas, nuas, morenas e másculas estavam afastadas, os pés platados no chão. Era difícil não pensar no que o cobertor escondia.

— Precisa ir embora— Bella anunciou com firmeza.— Vou descer e preparar o café enquanto você se veste. E depois terá de partir.

— Para onde quer que eu vá?

Era impossível esconder a perplexidade que se estampava em seu olhar.

— Para onde eu quero que vá? Vá para onde quiser. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

— Então, está mesmo zangada comigo?— Sua voz era suave, profuna e cheia de apreensão.

Bella recordou todas as coisas chocantes que ele havia feito com ela. Era ainda pior ter de admitir que havia apreciado cada carícia, cada contato mais ousado.

— É evidente que estou zangada. O que esperava? Você me atacou de um jeito horrível e assustador!

A ruga entre suas sobrancelhas tornou-se mais profunda.

— Eu a ataquei?— Depois de um instante, o sinal desapareceu e ele se mostrou incrédulo.— Está falando sobre o que fazíamos há pouco na cama? Mas você estava gostanto tanto quanto eu.

Sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho. Escarlate.

— Oh, você é mesmo um desavergonhado! Quero que saia da minha casa neste instante! — Quando concluiu a frase, seu estômago roncou.— Assim que terminar de comer — corrigiu mal-humorada, sentindo-se tola. Era ridículo importar-se com sua alimentação. Hospedara um estranho e cuidara dele por vários dias, e como ele a recompensara por todo esse cidado? Com um comportamento indecente. O canalha! Queria que ele fosse embora!

— Por acaso tivemos uma discussão, amor?

— Discussão! — Bella explodiu furiosa. — Vou lhe dar uma discussão e tanto! E já disse para não me chamar assim!

— Assim como? Amor?

Ela assentou e corou mas uma vez.

O homem coçou a cabeça, depois assimiu um tom constrangido.

— Lamento se isso a aborrece, mas a verdade é que.. bem, tenho uma terrível dor de cabeça e não consigo lembrar seu nome.

— É Bella. Sra. Bella Swan.— O nome completo tinha o objetivo de enfatizar sua condição. Preferia que ele pensasse estar com uma mulher casada, não com uma viúva. Ele certamente partiria mais depressa se acreditasse que seu marido poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Para ser absolutamente honesta, deveria apresentar-se como Lady Swan, mas seria cômico ostentar um titulo na pobreza em que se encontrava.

— Bella...— O homem repetiu.— Gosto desse nome. E Swan, é? — ele franziu a testa, como se estivesse confuso mais uma vez.— Então...?

— O que pensa a respeito do meu nome não tem a menor importância para mim.— Bella jogou as roupas na direção do desconhecido.— Tenha a bondade de vestir-se e deixar minha cama o quanto antes.

— Por que quer que eu vá embora?

— Porque esta casa é minha e eu decido quem fica e quem sai dela. E você, já estendeu demais sua estadia.

Ele a encarou sério.

— E eu não tenho direitos?

Era muita audácia!

— Direitos? Que direitos pensa ter aqui, senhor?— Então ele imaginava que algumas carícias roubadas lhe conferiam direitos repentinos? O atrevido!

Ele hesitou.

— Esta propriedade não está em meu nome?

— Seu nome? Por que deveria estar?— De repente começava a sentir-se amedrontada com toda essa conversa sobre direitos. E se o senhorio houvesse vendido a casa sem informá-la? Ele fizera essa ameaça inúmeras vezes. Não ficaria surpresa por descobrir que ele a incluíra nos negócios para obter mais dinheiro. O senhorio era um homem vingativo.

Normalmente, as mulheres não têm titulos de propriedades ou bens. É comum que tudo seja registrado no nome do marido.

O senhorio vendera a casa. E aquele homem a comprara para ele e a esposa. E fora atacado por ladrões quando se dirigia ao chalé a fim de inspecionar sua mais nova propriedade. O medo ameaçava bloquear sua garganta e impedi-la até mesmo de respirar, mas Bella ergueu os ombros com orgulho e altivez.

— Não estou à venda. Minha filha e eu deixaremos este lugar o mais depressa possível. Vai nos dar uma ou duas semanas, presumo, ainda que seja apenas por decência?

— Maldição, mulher, não precisa ir a lugar nenhum— ele rugiu.— Que tipo de homem pensa que sou?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Nem quero saber. O que importa é que não estou à venda.

— E quem insinuou que estivesse, pelo amor de Deus?— exasperado, ele alterou o tom de voz e teve de agarrar a cabeça novamente. — Que diabo está acontecendo comigo, afinal?

— Alguém, o agrediu— contou Bella. Notou que ele a encarava intrigado, mas fingiu ignorá-lo. — Não sei o que o senhorio lhe disse, mas sou uma mulher virtuosa e não me deixarei comprar! Nem pelo senhorio, nem por você, nem nenhum outro homem, por maior que seja o desespero a que tentem levar-me.— Sua voz tremeu, e ela se calou.

Houve um silêncio prolongado no quarto. O vento soprava por entre as folhas das árvores e sacudia as vidraças da janela. Bella permanecia sentada no banco, seguntando o xale num gesto defensivo e encarando-o desafiante. Ela engoliu em seco. Não tinha idéia do que poderia ser forçada a fazer para garantir a segurança de Amy, mas não chegara a ese ponto. Ainda.

— Não tenho a menor idéia do que significa toda essa conversa. Imagino que, quem quer que tenha me agredido com um golpe na cabeça... Foi você?

Ela negou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Bem, já é um alívio— ele continuou.— Mas, quem quer que tenha sido, fez um bom trabalho. Meu cérebro parece ter sido revirado. Não sei a que se refere, não consigo raciocinar com clareza, e tenho a sensaçãode que minha cabeça pode se abrir ao meio a qualquer momento.— Ele se levantou e deu dois passos, depois parou cambaleante e empalideceu.

Sem pensar em nada, Bella saltou do banco e correu para ajuda-lo.

— Abaixe a cabeça. Coloque-a entre os joelhos.— Com gentileza, ela o empurrou para essa posição.— Vai ajudar a superar a tontura.

Depois de alguns momentos, o homem recuperou-se o bastante para deitar-se na cama. Ainda estava pálido como uma folha de papel. Bella o cobriu e ajeitou os cobertores em torno de seu corpo, esquecendo completamente o propósito de expulsá-lo dali. Fosse ele o novo dono da casa ou não, acreditasse ou não ter o direito de comprá-la como se fosse um objeto ou uma prostituta, não podia jogar para fora um homem doente naquele tempo inclemente. Mas podia mandar buscar seus aprentes.

— Quem é você?— ela perguntou depois de acomodá-lo.— Qual é seu nome?

Ele a olhou espantado por um momento, depois estreitou os olhos.

— É você quem vai me dizer — anunciou.— Já expliquei que meu cérebro foi revirado.

— Não seja tolo. Quem e você?— Bella inclinou-se para a frente esperando a resposta.

Ele a fitou por um instante, os olhos azuis inda mais intensos no rosto pálido. Depois de um silêncio tenso e prolongado, o homem respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Sou seu marido.

* * *

**N/A: **Para saber a continuação terão que me deixar reviews, se eu receber bastando reviews eu posto outro capítulo hoje mesmo :D

Momento propaganda, se você gostou ou gosta de história de época como essa, da uma passada na minha outra história, Aposta de Amor.

Vo deixar uma sinopse, caso gostem, deem uma passada nela.

_Já não era uma mocinha, e, além disso, não tinha dote.__  
Assim, a senhorita Alice Brandon não entendia por que tinha despertado o interesse de uma das mais respeitadas damas da alta sociedade de Londres.  
Entretanto, com a ajuda de sua benfeitora, transformou-se em uma fascinante criatura que chamou a atenção do bonito, encantador e ligeiramente libertino Lorde Jasper Whitlock.__  
E, ante o olhar de assombro de toda Londres, a presente ninguém e o visconde libertino demonstraram que, inclusive no cruel mercado do matrimônio, quando o amor estava em jogo, todas as apostas eram válidas._

Bem é isso, espero que tenham gosta e espere por mais capítulos :D

• • •

Deixar reviews não faz mal e deixa um autor feliz.

Então clique no botão de letra verdes e deixe a sua.

• • •


	2. Capítulo Dois

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Bella mexeu o conteúdo da panela com movimentos furiosos. A coragem do sujeito! Seu marido. Por que ele teria dito algo tão bizarro? Para ela, de todas as pessoas! E soara certo disso, também, até m pouco surpreso, como se não compreendesse a razão da pergunta. E depois ele se reclinara na cama como se estivesse exausto demais para continuar falando.

Ela despejou o denso mingau de aveia em duas vasilhas e colocou uma delas diante de Amy.

— Açúcar?— A menina indagou esperançosa.

— Lamento, querida. Não temos mais açúcar.— Bella acrescentou leite ao mingau da filha, que ficou criando ilhas e oceanos com a mistura em sua tigela. Longe ia o tempo dos utensílios de prata no armário, dos mais variados e deliciosos alimentos. Ela pegou a outra terrina. — Vou levar isto aqui para o homem lá em cima. — Respirando fundo, subiu a escada preparando-se para o confronto. Sou seu marido. Francamente!

Ele estava acordado, os olhos verdes dominados por sombras escuras.

— Como está sua cabeça?— Bella manteve o tom de voz seco, impessoal.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Trouxe um pouco de mingau. Consegue ficar sentado?— Séria, não fez nenhum movimento para ajudá-lo. Não alimentaria idéias tolas e descabidas. Ele já a perturbara o bastante sem que criasse novas situações constrangedoras.

O homem se sentou devagar. A julgar pelas linhas brancas que cercavam sua boca, ele sentia dor. Sem dizer nada, Bella deixou a vasilha sobre um móvel e ajudou-o a ajeitar os travesseiros em torno do corpo. Tentou permanecer indiferente, mas era impossível deixar de tocá-lo. Cada vez que a mão entrava em contato com sua pele, ou roçava o peito quente e nu, sentia os efeitos do contato com clareza assustadora, como se ondas quentes percorressem todo seu corpo chegando às solas dos pés. E a regiões menos aceitáveis.

E ele também tinha consciência disso, o demônio! Sim, sabia, ou não estaria fitando com aquele olhar íntimo, com aquela expressão confiante! Como se atrevia a embaraçá-la ainda mais? Arrancando um dos cobertores de cima da cama, ela o jogou sobre seu peito de forma a cobri-lo, depois colocou a vasilha de mingau e uma colher em suas mãos.

— Coma.

— Sim, Sra. Swan.— ele respondeu num tom de obediência apaixonada.

Bella observou-o com desconfiança. Os olhos verdes acariciavam os dela com ousadia. Depois de censurá-lo com o olhar, ela começou a arrumar o quarto como se tivesse pressa.

— Você fica linda quando está zangada.— A voz máscula soou rouca e profunda e, ao ouvi-la resmungar alguma coisa com irritação evidente, o desconhecido tratou de comer em silêncio, devagar.

Quando retornou ao quarto para pegar a vasilha vazia, Bella já não estava mais nervosa. Na verdade, estava mais confusa do que zangada. O comportamento daquele homem não fazia sentido algum. Por que mentir para ela, quando era a única pessoa no mundo que podia reconhecer tal mentira? Embora a estivesse provoando com seus comentários debocahdos, ele não havia brancado quando afirmara ser seu marido. Era muito estranho. A melhor maneira de tratar o assunto era fazer perguntas diretas e objetivas.

— Quel é o seu nome? Sem brincadeiras, por favor. Quero a verdade.— Em pé, com a vasilha entre as mãos, ela o encarava séria.

Houve uma longa pausa. Finalmente ele disse:

— Não sei.

A resposta soou neutra. Bella só precisava vê-lo e ouvi-lo para ter certeza de o que ele dizia a verdade.

— Isso significa que não se lembra de quem é?

— Exatamente.

Era surpreendente. Bella sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, perplexa, esquecendo de manter-se longe do perigoso desconhecido. Ouvira histórias sobre pessoas que haviam perdido suas lembranças, mas nunca imaginara que um dia conheceria uma delas.

— Não se lembra de nada sobre você?

— Não. Passei a manhã inteira tentando e tentando, mas não consigo pensar com clareza. Não tenho nenhuma idéia sobre qual é o meu nome, não sei nada sobre a minha família, ou sobre o que faço para viver, ou mesmo sobre como vim parar aqui.— O sorriso era constrangido.— Sendo assim, vai ter de me contar tudo.

— Mas eu não sei nada!

O homem bateu em seu joelho, e ela se afastou um pouco.

— Não me refiro a como fui ferido, mas ao resto. Meu nome, minha familia... Enfim, meu passado.

— Se não consegue lembrar de nada, por que disse que era meu marido?

Ele franziu a testa ao detectar o tom de acusação em sua voz.

— Então, não sou seu marido?

— Você sabe que não.

Ele piscou com evidente perplexidade.

— Não pode estar falando sério! Mas eu pensei...

Bella balançou a cabeça.

Ele considerou suas palavras por alguns instantes e a ruga entre suas sombrancelhar tornou-se ainda mais profunda.

— Mas se Amy é minha filha...

— Ela não é sua filha!— Horrorizada, ela se elvantou num salto.— Acabei de dizer que não é meu marido. Como se atreve a sugerir...?

— Se não é minha filha, por que ela me chama de papai?

— Está se referindo....? Oh!— Bella sentou-se novamente na cama.— Isso explica muitas coisas.— Devagar, virou-se para o desconhecido e disse:— O pai de Amy, meu marido, James Swan, morreu há um ano. Ela era pouco mais do que um bebê e não consegue se lembrar dele...— Era difícil explicar. A conclusão soou vazia, sem sentido.

— Isso não explica como você e eu acabamos compartilhando de uma ca...

Sabia em que ele estava pensando e tratou de interrompê-lo.

— Nunca o vi antes em toda a minha vida. Só o conheci há duas noites, quando apareceu em minha porta com a cabeça sangrando e o corpo quase congelado.

— O quê?

Bella levantou-se e continuou:

— Só há uma cama grande o bastante para um adulto. A noite era fria, uma das mais geladas que já tive de enfrentar. Você estava ferido e corria o risco de adoecer por conta do frio. Não podia deixá-lo no chão.— Era impossível encará-lo de verdade.— E como eu também não queria morrer de frio, achei melhor dividir minha cama com um estranho.— Vermelha, lembrou-se como o estranho a encontrara na cama naquela manhã. Respondera como uma leviana às suas carícias. Não o culparia por julgá-la uma mulher decaída. Sua voz tremia. Não esperava que o homem acreditasse em suas palavras, mas sentia-se forçada a acrescentar:— Você foi o único homem com quem compartilhei uma cama, juro. Além de meu marido, é claro.

Não suportava mais permanecer no quarto com aqueles olhos verdes fixos nos seus. Era incapaz de sustentar o olhar gelado e penetante, pois não suportaria ver o que ele expressava. Levando a vasilha, desceu a escada apressadamente.

Ele a viu sair, a cabeça latejando, a mente tomada pela mais completa confusão. Então eram estranhos? Nesse caso, por que se sentia tão à vontade em sua companhia, como se ali fosse seu lugar? Não sentia estar convivendo com uma estranha. Nunca se sentira tão bem, tão em casa como se sentira na cama naquela manhã, despertando o corpo de Bella com suas carícias... como se ela fosse parte dele.

Preguntas sem respostas o devoravam como ratos. Como era seu nome? Era como se flutuassem em algum lugar além de seu alcance... pairando ali, na ponta de sua língua... mas cada vez que tentava alcança-lo, ele se afastava e escapava. Experimentou alguns nomes, esperando que algum fizesse sentido, razendo assim o restante de sua identidade. Abraham... Allan... Adam... Seria Adam, talvez? Repetiu o nome algumas vezes. Soava familiar porém estranho.

Bruce... David... Daniel... Estaria preso na cova do leão? Ele sorriu e se ajeitou melhor na cama. Sua Bella podia ser uma leoa quando era provocada... Ela certamente o provocava e excitava. Edward... Gilbert... James... Puxou as cobertas para aquecer-se. Podia sentir nelas o cheiro de Bella. Respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o seu aroma suave, e sentiu ocorpo reagir de imediato. Walter... William... Ele cochilou.

— Olá, papai.— Uma voz infantil interrompeu seu sono. Ele abriu os olhos. Olhos verdes e brilhantes o estudavam do outro lado de uma velha caixa de queijo.

— Olá, Amy.— Ele se sentou e segurou as cobertas contra o corpo, escondendo o peito.

— Sua cabeça dói muito?

A dor de cabeça, antes insuportável, agora se resumia a um irritante latejar.

— Não, já estou muito melhor, obrigado.

— Mamãe disse que você não sabe quem é.

Ele sorriu com tristeza.

— É verdade. Não consigo lembrar sequer meu nome. Por acaso sabe como eu me chamo?— Tenso, viu a criança mover a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. Bella estivera mentindo? Tinha a sensação de que ela escondia alguma coisa.

Com cuidado, a criança pôs a caixa de queijo sobre a cama e depois subiu nela, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas e olhando para ele com expressão solene.

— Acho que seu nome pode ser...

Seus grandes olhos verdes examinaram seu queixo, a parte mais alta de seu peito e toda a exptensão dos braços.

Não tinha nenhuma idéia do que podia ser tão interessante.

— Seu nome é...— Ela se inclinou para a frente e, hesitante, tocou sua face, rindo. Depois afastou-se com os olhos iluminados, por um novo brilho.— acho que seu nome é... sr. Bruin.

— Sr. Bruin?— Ele repetiu intrigado. Bruin significava urso.— Sr. Urso?

— Sim, porque é grande e até o seu rosto é peludo.— A criança riu.— Como um urso!

Era impossível não rir do cometário inocente. Então, ele parecia um grande urso peludo aos olhos de uma garotinha, não? Intrigado, passou uma das mãos pelo queixo. Talvez ela estivesse razão. Precisava se barbear.

— Se acha que sou um urso, porque insiste em chamar-me de papai?

A garota olhou para a porta com ar culpado.

— Mamãe diz que não devo mais chamá-lo de papai. Não contar a ela, vai?

— Não, não vou contar nada.— Mais uma vez, tentou adivinhar o que mamãe tentava esconder.

A menina sorriu.

— Mas, se sua mãe não quer que me chame de papai, talvez deva charmar-me de sr. Bruin.— Era melhor do que não ter nenhum nome,

O rosto pequenino se contorceu numa máscara concentrada, pensativa, mas, depois de alguns segundos, ela assentiu.

— Sim, esse é um bom nome. E você pode me chamar de princesa Amy. Gosta de bonecas, sr. Bruin? Espero que não as coma.

Conformado, decidiu que passaria toda a tarde como companheiro de brincadeiras de uma adorável menininha. Era melhor do que pressionar o cérebro paralisado em busca de respostas que não poderia obter.

— Oh, não— respondeu determinado.— Nós ursos nunca comemos bonecas.

Ela o encarou desconfiada.

— Ursos podem comer as minhas bonecas... minhas bonecas são muito especiais. Do tipo que podem ser saborosas para ursos.

O home suspirou profundamente e adotou um ar solene.

— Ah, bem agora você me pegou. Prometo que nunca vou comer as bonecas muito especiais da princesa Amy.

— Que bom.— Ela se aproximou um pouco mais, pôs a velha caixa de queijo sobre seus joelhos e começou a apresentar suas bonecas.

A caixa de queijo era uma casa de bonecas artesanal. Tudo nela havia sido criado pelos dedos pequeninos de uma criança ou pelo toque amoroso de uma mãe dedicada. E algumas daquelas bonecas haviam sido criadas a partir de espigas de milho, com berços e miniaturas variadas produzidas com espigas e cascas de amêndoas.

Ele sorriu. Saborosas para os ursos, de fato. Aquela era uma criança encantadora. Seus olhos eram de um mar verde cintilante... quase da mesma cor dos dele. O pensamento era absudamente inquietante. Esperava que Bella não houvesse mentido sobre a questão da paternidade de Amy. Se havia criado aquela adorável menina com Bella... e se a deixara crescer sem seu nome num ambiente que parecia ser da mais absoluta pobreza... então não mereceria o próprio respeito.

Todos os pensamentos conduziam à mesma pergunta. Quem era ele? Já havia se casado?

• • •

— Ele foi ferido com tanta gravidade que agora não consegue se lembrar de nada — Bella contou à única pessoa em quem confiava, o único que não contaria ao seu senhorio sobre o hóspede inesperado.

— Isso é uma absoluta desgraça!— O vigário andava de um lado para o outro tomado pela agitação.— Essa gangue de ladrões está se tornando mais e mais ousada, e o senhorio faz alguma coisa? Não, porque é muito indolente para se incomodar! Ele devia fechar a hospedaria Anjo. Tenho certeza de que o antro de iniquidades é o quartel-general dessa turma. Acha que esse home é capaz e identificar seus agressores?

— Não. Ele não sabe nem mesmo o próprio nome. Não lembra o que aconteceu.

O velho religioso apertou os lábios pensativo.

— E não havia nada com ele capaz de indicar sua identidade?

Bella balançou a cabeça.

—Nada. Quem quer que o tenha assaltado, levou até mesmo o casaco e as botas do infeliz. Pensei que pudesse ter ouvido alguma coisa.

— Não. Ninguém fez perguntas ou procurou por algum desaparecido. Ele.. está lhe causando alguma dificuldade?

— Não, o homem tem sido um cavalheiro durante todo o tempo...— Exceto naquela manhã, quando suas mãos a haviam acariciado com ousadia e experiência, pensou, lutando contra o rubor. O vigário desconhecia os arranjos que tivera de fazer em sua casa a fim de acomodar as três pessoas na hora de dormir, ou não a teria apoiado nem por um momento.

De repente o religioso franziu a testa e olhou de volta.

— Onde está a pequena Srta. Amy?

— Eu a deixei em casa. Está muito frio aqui fora, e ela teve um sério resfriado do qual acabou de recuperar-se. É... é só por alguns minutos.... — Sua voz perdeu a força.

— Você a deixou sozinha com esse estranho? — A pergunta traía incredulidade.

De repente sentia-se tola. Criminosamente tola e ingênua.

— Eu não pensei... não senti que ele pudesse fazer algum mal a Amy... ou a mim.— Agora estava realmente preocupada.— Mas sua apreensão tem fundamento. O homem pode ser um assassino, pelo que sei dele.

O vigário tentou acalmá-la, mas não parecia muito seguro.

— Estou certo de que não há nada com que deva preocupar-se. Se tivesse dúvidas a respeito desse desconhecido teria trazido Amy com você. Sempre teve bons instintos.

A cada palavra de conforto, a dúvida de Bella só fazia crescer. Como sua ansiedade.

Ele asssentiu.

— Está em dúvida— disse.— Deixe o problema em minhas mãos. Se há um homem desaparecido, acabaremos ouvindo comentários ou perguntas. Vá para casa, minha querida. Cuide de sua filha.

— Oh, sim. Sim, estou indo. Obrigada pelo empréstimo desses itens, vigário.— Ela mostrou o pequeno pacote em suas mãos.— Espero devolvê-los em breve.

Bella voltou para casa correndo, sentindo o medo crescer a cada passo que dava. Como havia permitido que seus... seus sentimentos calassem a voz da razão? Deixar Amy em casa, só porque o dia era frio e úmido! Acreditar em um homem que dizia não se lembrar de anda. Presumir que o simples fato de gostar dele... gostar demais, para ser honesta, fosse garantia de estar lidando com alguém digno de confiança. Pelo que sabia, o sujeito podia ser um vilão!

Era simples para o vigário elogiar seus instintos e manifestar confiança em sua intuição, mas ele não sabia nada sobre a confusão que havia criado,em sua vida. Confiara em seus instintos e sentimentos, e eles não valiam nada! Deus do céu, deixara sua filha com um estranho! Se acontesse alguma coisa a Amy, não poderia suportar.

Ainda correndo, ele chegou ao chalé e abriu a porta com um movimento brusco. O aposento estava vazio. Nenhum sinal de sua filha. Bella ouviu vozes no segundo andar. Não conseguia entender o que era falado. De repente identificou um grito agudo e ansioso.

— Não, não! Pare com isso!— Amy gritava.

Bella subiu a escada como se possuisse asas, pulando os degraus, quase tropeçando nas saias enquanto corria. Entrou no quarto e aprou, lutando para recuperar o fôlego, olhando para o inuitado conério com que se havia deparado.

O assassino com quem deixara a filha estava sentado na cama, exatamente onde o vira pela última vez. Ele encontrara sua camisa, por sorte, e a vestira, cobrindo assim aquele peito amplo e musculoso. Ele também usava um de seus xales e sua melhor boina, embora um pouco torta sobre a cabeça, as fitas amarradas num enorme laço sob seu queixo áspero, resultado da barba por fazer. Os braços estavam cheios de bonecas. Em seu colo por cima dos cobertores, havia uma toalha de cozinha e um minusculo jogo de chá arrumado para o serviço, com comida e bebida de mentira dentro das vasilhas feitas com pares dos frutos do carvalho.

Ele encarou acanhado, os olhos verdes tomados por humor.

— Oh, mamãe! O sr. Bruin continua se mexendo e derrubando o piquenique das minhas bonecas. Veja!— Contrariada, Amy apontou para algumas vasilhas viradas.— Sr. Bruin malvado!— A menina censurou-o com severidade.

— Lamento, princesa Amy, mas eu a preveni sobre nós os ursos, somos grandes animais peludos que não servem para fazer companhia a damas em um piquenique— respondeu o home com tom pesaroso.

Bella rompeu em lágrimas.

Houve um silêncio chocado.

— Mamãe, o que foi? Qual é o problema?— Amy pulou da cama e correu ao encontro da mãe, abraçando seus joelhos com aflição.

Bella sentou-se em um banco, pôs a filha no colo, abraçou-a com força e embalou-a mantendo-a aninhada em seu peito. Os soluços persistia. Grandes, dolorosos, do fundo do peito. Não conseguia contê-los.

Ouviu um movimento perto da cama, mas o pranto a dominava por completo. Não podia fazer nada além de abraçar a filha e deixar as lágrimas correrem. Sabia que era uma fraqueza, que estava se mostrando vulnerável quando devia ser forte e cuidar de Amy... Amy, que agora também soluçava e chorava apavorada, porque nunca antes havia visto a mãe chorando. Mas Bella não conseguia controlar os horríveis soluços. Ele brotavam de algum lugar no fundo de seu ser, escapando dolorosamente de seu corpo, ameaçando sufocá-la. Jamais havia chorado dessa maneira antes. Era assustador.

De uma maneira vaga, sentiu a presença do homem a seu lado. Pensou ter sentido também alguns tapinhas desajeitados nos ombros e nas costas, mas não podia ter certeza de nada. De repente, sentiu braços poderosos envolvendo seu corpo , puxando-a para o alto. O desconhecido carregou Bella e Amy de volta à cama, onde se sentou e as manteve nos braços, Bella sentada sobre seus joelhos, pressionada de encontro ao peito firme e largo. Ela ainda tentou resistir, mas foi uma tentativa desprovida de empenho, e depois de alguns instantes, algo dentro dela, alguma barreira, simplesmente... se dissolveu, e ela se apoiou nele, deixando-se abraçar e consolar como ninguém nunca a havia abraçado e consolado antes. Os soluços ecoavam com intensidade ainda maior.

Ele não fazia perguntas, apenas as abraçava, afagando os cabelos de Bella como queixo e o rosto, emitindo sons roucos com que pretendia acalmá-la. Amy parou de chorar quase imediatamente, depois de um momento, Bella ouviu o homem murmurar para sua filha ir lavar o rosto, pois mamãe logo estaria bem. Ela estava apenas um pouco cansada. Sentiu que a criança escapava do círculo formado por seus braços. Amy apoiou-se no joelho do hospede e esperou ansiosa, acariciando os ombros da mãe.

Bella froçou um sorriso que, esperava, tranquilizaria a pequena. Tentava com desespero reencontrar o controle e dominar as próprias emoções, mas ainda não era capaz de falar. Respirava com dificuldade, arfando e tossindo de um jetio muito feio. Os soluços era intermináveis; erupções secas que a sacudiam e faziam doer o peito e a garganta. Amy desceu a escada nas pontas dos pés.

Por fim, a assustadora e inesperada explosão se extinguiu. Sentia-se exausta, com tanta energia quanto um pano de chão molhado... e igualmente atraente.

— Eu... sinto muito sobre tudo isso— disse.— Não sei o que aconteceu comigo.

— Não importa. Acalme-se, está bem? — Os braços eram quentes e firmes em torno de seu corpo. Os dedos afastaram uma mecha que caia sobre sua testa.

— Normalmente, não sou uma mulher chorona e descontrolada. Realmente, não sou.

— Eu sei.— A voz soou com profunda suavidade em seu ouvido.

— Foi só... De repente tive a idéia.. Quero dizer, pensei que... — Como poderia contar a ele o que havia pensado?

O que poderia dizer? Pensei que faria mal à minha filha, e quando o vi brincando com ela, rompi em lágrimas por sua causa. Até que ponto essa noção era ridícula? Ele a julgaria insana, certamente. E, para ser sincera, estava começando a duvidar da própria sanidade.

— Nunca chorei desse jeito em toda a minha vida! Nem mesmo quando meu marido morreu.

— Então já era tempo de derrubar algumas lágrimas. Não pense muito nisso— ele aconselhou com tom próximo.— Sem dúvidas estava no limite de suas forças, acumulando problemas e preocupações que foram formando uma especie de montanha dentro de você, até que não pode mais suportar e explodiu. Quando isso acontece, o melhor a fazer é nem tentar controlar o pranto.

— Mas eu...

— As mulheres choram, os homens geralmente se envem em batalhas e lutas, ou...— ele parou e sorriu.— Bem, buscam alívio no quarto. Mas já vi homens fortes chorando como você chorava há pouco, e nesses momentos ficava claro que eles já estavam chegando ao limite da força, da tolerancia. Não há vergonha alguma nisso.

Houve um breve silêncio.

— Você já chorou desse jeito?

O homem ficou tenso. Por um momento ele não disse nada, depois balançou a cabeça.

— Como posso saber, se não consigo me lembrar de nada? Cheguei a pensar que sim...— ele respirou fundo e deixou o ar sair lentamente pela boca.— É muito frustante. Como se tudo estivesse bem perto, esperando... Como se vislumbrasse alguma coisa com o canto dos olhos, mas quanto me viro para ver o que é, a imagem desaparece...

Ela pousou a mão sobre ele.

— Logo vai recuperar suas lembranças, tenho certeza disso.

— Pode ser. Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Sobre o quê?

Ele a girou entre os braços de forma que pudesse encará-la de verdade.

— Não prevarique. O que a perturbou tanto? Fale. Sei que não consigo me lembrar de nada, mas quero ajudé-la na medida do possível. Alguém tentou machucá-la? — Sua voz soava profunda e sincera.

Bella não teve coragem para confessar a horrível suspeira que a invadira no vicariato. Olhou para ele, tentando pensar em um jeito de explicar...

Se rosto devia expressar mais do que pretendia.

— Fui eu?— ele perguntou.— Eu sou o seu problema.

Bella não disse nada por um instante, mas ele soube assim mesmo. As mãos se afastaram de seu corpo, e de repente ela sentiu frio. Gentil, ele a levantou com firmeza e depositou-a na cama a seu lado.

— Não, não— Bella reagiu apressada.— é que.. são tantos problemas, tantas dificuldade... Mas não quero sobrecarregá-lo...

— Diga-me apenas uma coisa. Preciso ouvir essa resposta.— Havia uma certa tensão em seus ombros e na maneira de falar.— Não me conhece mesmo, ou me conhece e... tem medo de mim por alguma razão?

Houve um silêncio carregado, e ele pegou sob o colchão a frigideira que Bella havia deixado ali na primenira noite.

Um rubor intenso tingiu seu rosto. Ela não sabia para onde olhar.

— Eu a encontrei esta manhã, quando estava me vestindo. Era para mim, não era? Para o caso de eu tentar alguma coisa, talvez até atacá-la no meio da noite?

Bella assentiu, apesar do constrangimento.

— E quando entrou aqui há poco, depois de ter corrido dois quilômetros ou mais... Foi por minha causa. Estava preocupada com Amy, não estava? Por tê-la deixado sozinha comigo. E quando a encontrou segura e... intocada começou a chorar de alívio.

O silêncio era a mais pura expressão da vergonha que a dominava.

Ele cerrou um punho e desenhou um nó de tensão diante da confirmação silenciosa de sua teoria.

— Não posso culpá-la por isso. Nenhum de nós sabe que tipo de homem que eu sou. Não acredito que seja capaz de fazer mal a uma criança, mas... enquanto não recuperar a memória, não posso saber que tipo de homem sou... ou fui.— Frustação e nervosismo eram evidentes em sua voz.

Bella tentou pensar am algo para dizer. Ele era um bom homem, estava certa disso. Mas também estava certo. Não sabiam nada sobre ele.

— Suponho que tenha tornado a situação ainda pior, agarrando-a daquela maneira — ele continuou com amargura.— Não sabia o que fazer. Só precisava tocá-la. Agora entendo que fui presunçoso.

Bella queria gritar. Não! Queria dizzer que ele fizera exatamente o certo, que há muito sentia falta de conforto de ser amparada fisícamente, uma falta tão grande que era embaraçoso admiti-la. Não podia explicar como em seu abraço descobrira o alívio de ser fraca ao menos uma vez... mesmo que por pouco tempo. Durante toda a vida, tivera que ser forte. Gostaria de dizer a ele como havia sido maravilhoso ser abraçada por um homem forte como se fosse preciosa, como se ele a considerasse muito importante... apesar de sua fraqueza.

Mas não podia expor tal vulnerabilidade. E, Deus a ajudasse, estava começando a gostar dele, muito mais do que era razoável, um estranho sem nome que só conhecera há duas noites e dois dias, um tempo durante o qual ele estivera quase sempre inconsciente. Não podia permitir que ele soubesse tanto a seu respeito.

— E quanto a hoje de manhã... na cama... também quero me desculpar.

O rosto de Bella estava em brasa. Ela se levantou.

— Não há nada de que se desculpar — disse constrangida.— Estávamos sonolentos, ainda meio adormecidos, e não pode assimir a responsabilidade por... pelo que fez. Não sabia o que estava...

— Sim, eu sabia — ele a interrompeu com segurança espantosa.— Sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Vou lhe dar um aviso, Sra. Swan. Enquanto minha memória estiver prejudicada, sua virtude estará segura comigo. Mas no momento em que descobrir quem sou, se sou casado ou não...

Ela esperou pela conclusão da sentença e, estranhando o silêncio, encarou-o ansiosa, o desconhecido sorriu e prosseguiu com suavidade deliberada:

— Se eu não for casado, Sra. Bella Swan... é bom que saiba que pretendo tê-la novamente nua na cama, comigo, fazendo todas as coisas que já fizemos e muito mais.— Era um juramento.

O rosto de Bella estava vermelho, mas ela conseguiu falar com a mesma compostura de antes.

— Creio que também tenho direito de opinar sobre esse assunto, senhor.

— Gostou do que fizemos hoje de manhã...

— Não tem nenhuma idéia sobre o que penso ou sinto! — ela explodiu.— E não continuaremos discutindo essa tolice! Veja, trouxe chinelos. Os pés do vigário são pequenos demais para que possa usar suas botas, mas os chinelos servirão para protegê-lo. E também trouxe uma lâmina de barbear.

Ele deslizou a mão pelo queixo.

— Quer dizer que não gosta dos meus pêlos? Sua filha não gostou deles, mas tive a impressão de que você apreciou o... estímulo.— Ele riu com um brilho provocante e malicioso naqueles olhos verdes.

— Chega!— Bella responde com tom ríspido, certo de que todo seu corpo estava vermelho, não só no rosto.— Vou buscar água quente para que possa se barbear, e depois comeremos. Preparei um guisado.

— Sim, o aroma está me tentando há algum tempo.— Seu olhar era quente e sugeria outras tentações.— Sua casa é tão cheia de tentações que um sujeito faminto como eu não tem a menor chance de... — Seu rosto esclarecia o exato significado da palavra "faminto", e ele não se referia ao guisado.

Bella deixou o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

— Mamãe me mandou até aqui com o espelho— Amy anunciou da porta.— Ela disse que vai precisar dele para barbear-se.

Ele riu. Alguns minutos antes, mamãe havia enfiado a cabeça pelo vão da porta, empurrava uma tina com água quente para dentro do quarto e desaparecera novamente, resmumgando sobre ter coisas para fazer. Não devia ter tirado a camisa, mas não podia se barbear usando a única camisa que possuía.

Amy entregou-lhe o pequeno espelho quadrado e ele o aceitou um pouco nervoso, sentindo-se aflito diante da perspectativa de deparar-se com a própria imagem. Seria capaz de reconhecer-se?

Devagar, ergeu o espelho e fez uma careta. Era fácil compreender por que a mulher não confiava nele! Tinha aparência de um pirata sanguinário! Faltavam o brinco e o tapa-olho. Sua pele era morena, escurecida pelo sol, certamente, a julgar pela coloração de outras partes de seu corpo. Por consequência, podia deduzir que passava muito tempo ao ar livre. Cavalheiros não faziam isso. Mas os piratas...

Seus olhos eram verdes, mas isso já sabia antes, graças à menina que o fitava solenemente. Também entendia por que ela o chamara de urso. Não precisava apenas fazer apenas a barba. Sob o curativo, os fios eram espessos, abundantes escuros e rebeldes. As sobrancelhas eram grossas e escuras, e havia ma ruga entre elas. O nariz era longo e, ele virou um pouco a cabeça, um tanto encurvado. Quebrara o nariz em algum momento da vida. Sua pele tinha inúmeras e pequenas cicatrizes, além das marcas deixadas pelos ferimentos mais recente. No geral, não oferecia uma imagem muito bonita. Também encontrara antigas cicatrizes espalhadas por se corpo. Havia participado de muitas batalhas.

Que belo hospede essa mulher fora receber em sua casa. A viúva estava cuidando de um pirata cabeludo, barbudo e confuso, sem memória! Não poderia culpar ninguém por abandonar uma criatura tão assustadora ao relento, especialmente uma mulher sozinha, e desamparada, com uma filha pequena. Ele estendeu a mão para a barra de sabão ao lado da vasilha com água quente. Pelo menos podia dar um jeito na barba.

— Pode segurar o espelho para mim, por favor, princesa?

Prestativa, Amy atendeu o seu pedido e ficou observando fascinada enquanto ele ensaboava a pele e ia removendo a espuma e os pêlos com a lâmina afiada.

— Melhor agora?— ele perguntou ao concluir a tarefa.

Amy passou a mão por seu rosto barbeado.

— Ficou bom— disse com ar sério —, mas também gostava dos pêlos do sr. Bruin.

Ele riu.

— Ursos peludos não podem morar em chalés. Agora, vou terminar de me lavar. Enquanto isso, vá lá para baixo e ajude sua mãe, princesa. Irei encontrá-las em poucos minutos.

Bella sentiu a garganta seca. Tentou engolir enquanto ele abaixava a cabeça para passar sob a viga baixa e terminava de descer a escada. De repente o homem parecia tão... diferente. Barbeado, ele removera a bandagem da cabeça e penteara os cabelos para trás com o auxílio da água quente. A pele tinha um brilho saudável, e os olhos cintilavam com uma luz provocante. A camisa branca e limpa contrastava com a pele bronzeada, as mangas estavam dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos. A calça de camurça não chegara a ser justa como uma pele mas, mesmo assim...

Era tolice, ela disse a si mesma com severidade. A calça devia ser justa quando o recolhera em sua porta... mais justa ainda, de fato, porque o homem havia emagrecido muito. Conhecer o corpo coberto por aquela calça, saber que estivera pressionado contra o dela ainda naquela manhã, nu, criava um calor inesperado e incômodo em seu peito.

— Sente-se. A mesa está posta.— Ela se virou para o fogo a fim de pegar a pesada panela com o guisado fumegante.

Um braço bronzeado enlaçou sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão, ele retirava o pano de sua mão, e o utilizava apra retirar a panela de ferro escurecido do gancho que a sustentava.

— Eu posso cuidar disso— Bella protestou, livrando-se do contato físico.

— Eu sei que pode. Mas já lhe dei muito trabalho. Enquanto estiver aqui, farei o possível apra reduzir o peso de meu fardo.— Ele levou a panela para a mesa.

Enquanto estiver aqui... As palavras ecoaram em sua mente. Sim, assim que recuperasse a memória, ele iria embora, sem dúvida de volta para uma esposa e para os filhos. Um dúzia deles, imaginou mal-humorada.

Comeram em silêncio. Ele tinha maneiras corretas e demonstrava hábitos elegantes, pois passou para ela o pão, o sal e a água sem que tivesse de solicitá-los. Bella refletia enquanto comia. Suas maneiras e seu sotaque sugeriam que o homem havia sido educado como um fidalgo, mas as cicatrizes em seu corpo contavam a história de uma vida repleta de riscos físicos. Ele também demonstrava conhecer a rotina da vida de um chalé; habilidoso, retirara a panela do gancho sobre o fogo e alimentara as chamas com parcimônia, como se não quisesse desperdiçar o precioso combustível e soubesse conviver com as dificuldades de uma vida humilde... algo que nenhum cavalheiro conhecia. Um criado poderia adquirir boas maneiras e um sotaque elegante, mas ele não demonstrava o serviçalismo de alguém que vivia para cumprir ordens. Pelo contrário, era arrogante como alguém que só faz aquilo que quer, como se não se importasse em conhecer sua opinião, em saber se ela queria ou não sua ajuda.

O homem arrumou uma janela quebrada. O barulho da janela batendo a teria deixado maluca por muitas semanas, mas, de alguma forma, o fato de ele ter se disposto a concertá-la sem consultá-la era enervante. O desconhecido saiu no frio, apesar de não ter um casaco, e rachou uma enorme pilha de lenha, empilhando as toras perto da porta dos fundos, um local muito mais conveniente do que aquele por ela escolhido anteriormente. Ele manejava o machado com facilidade e conhecimento. Seus músculos eram definidos sob a camisa de tecido macio, e a visão tinha o poder de deixá-la de boca seca. Seus olhos seguiam aquele corpo como um musgo sobre as pedras... até que ela se lembrou de continuar com o que estivera fazendo. Devia demonstrar gratidão pela preciosa ajuda. E estava grata... mas...

A qualquer momento ele se lembraria de tudo. Seu nome e a esposa que tinha o direito de solicitar dele tais serviços! E uns doze filhos. Como ele ousava tornar-se indispensável... fazer com que ela e Amy se sentissem parte de uma família.. Não era justo.

• • •

À tarde ela viu Amy parada do lado de fora, olhando para cima com o rosto pálido e paralisado pelo medo. Bella correu para ver o que estava acontecendo, e o medo que a invadiu foi tão intenso quanto o da filha diante do infeliz que trabalhava em cima do seu telhado, trocando e ajeitando as telhas da cobertura como se não tivesse nenhuma outra preocupação no mundo. Ficou ali parada, torcendo uma toalha de cozinha entre as mãos, observando-o com aflição. Algumas vezes seus pés escorregaram e ela sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito. A garganta era dominada por um nó de emoções, resultado da constatação de que ele se expunha ao perigo para reparar seu telhado cheio de goteiras. O homem devia ter notado a panela que deixara em um canto do quarto para recolher as gotas. Durante todo o tempo que ele esteve lá, Amy não foi capaz de respirar normalmente.

Como ele conseguira chegar lá em cima sem uma escada era algo em que nem queria pensar! Mas quando ele finalemnte desceu com uma agilidade que a deixou apavorada e sem fôlego, e quando parou diante dela com aquele... aquele brilho nos olhos, como se devesse estar satisfeita por ele ter arriscado a vida por um problema tão trivial.

Gostaria de esganá-lo ali mesmo. Ou pular em seu pescoço e cobri-lo de beijos.

Mas não podia fazer nada disso, porque ele não era seu para beijá-lo ou esganá-lo, provavelmente nunca seria. Não podia sequer gritar com ele, porque seria ridículo gritar com alguém que só quisera ajudá-la. E que asssustara. E que a fizera perceber que o amava. O infeliz!

Amava-o.

O sorriso triunfante desapareceu lentamente de seus lábios, dando lugar a um brilho que invadiu seus olhos e a fez imaginar se havia dito alguma coisa em voz alta. Os olhos verdes e encaravam queimando de intensidade, com passos determinados. Sabia que ele ia toma-la nos braços e beijá-la como havia feito naquela manhã, de um jeito que podia derreter todos os seus ossos.

Mas não podia! Oh, não podia! Porque, se o deixasse amá-lo, não seria capaz de deixá-lo partir... Trêmula, estendeu a mão para detê-lo e o viu parar um passo antes de tocá-la. Os olhos a devoravam, peito arfava. Seus olhos encontraram os dele, mas a mão estendida impedia dqualquer tentativa de aproximação. Ficaram ali parados imóveis.

— Sr. Bruin! — chamou uma voz infantil e aborrecida.

Ele ignorou o chamado e continuou olhando para Bella, devorando-a com os olhos.

— Sr. Bruin!— Amy puxou a camurça de sua calça numa demonstração impaciênte.

Com esforço visível, ele conseguiu desviar os olhos de Bella e se abaixou diante da criança.

— O que é, princesa?

— Não pode subir no telhado sem pedir permissão a mamãe! É muito perigoso. Podia ter caído e quebrado a cabeça outra vez. É um urso muito malvado!— Ela parou como se hesitasse, mas concluiu:— Mamãe e eu ficamos muito assustadas.

A voz dele soou suave.

— É mesmo, princesa? Eu sinto muito.— Então tomou a pequena nos braços e abraçou-a com carinho. Seus olhos encontraram os de Bella demonstrando constrição e alguma outra emoção impossível de nomear.

Era difícil conter as lágrimas. O que podia fazer com um homem como aquele? Como uma mulher podia deixar de amá-lo? Ela se virou para voltar ao chalé. Era bem provável que ele tivesse maia dúzia de esposas, todas absolutamente apaixonadas.

• • •

Bella estava sobressaltada. A noite se fechara como uma cobra em torno dela. Estavam sentados ao lado do fogo num silêncio tranquilo. Ela costurava, ele entalhava uma vareta. Amy havia ido para a sua cama algum tempo antes. Já havia passado de sua hora de ir dormir, mas estava adiando o momento. Logo estariam comparilhando uma cama mais uma vez. Não havia alternativa. É claro, haviam dividido a camanas últimas duas noites, mas ele estivera inconsciênte. Na maior parte do tempo...

Continuava tentando não pensar na sensação de ter acordado em seus braços. Não podia permitir que isso voltasse a acontecer. Aquele era um comportamento impróprio para uma viúva respeitável, e não agiria como uma mulher leviana e sem moral. Além do mais temia que, se o deixasse tocá-la daquela forma novamente, não saberia mais detê-lo. Já havia percorrido mais da metade do caminho para apaixonar-se por ele. Se o aceitasse nesse momento, sabia que estaria permitindo sua entrada não só em seu corpo, mas também em seu coração.

Já havia perdido quase tudo na vida, mas sobrevivera à perda. Se o amasse para depois perdê-lo, essa podia ser a perda final, aquela que a destruiria. Pelo bem de Amy, se não pelo próprio bem, tinha de manter-se forte. Não podia se expor ao risco de ter o coração partido. Não o deixaria partir seu coração.

— Sr. Bruin — ela disse com certa hesitação. Havia decidido usar o nome que Amy criara para ele.

O homem ergueu a cabeça.

— Sim, Sra. Swan?— Um sorriso lento distendeu seus lábios, com dentes brancos brilhantes como o de um lobo à luz do fogo. Ele tinha novamente aquela luz nos olhos.

Bella sentiu o coração bater mais depressa.

— Temos de falar sobre as acomodações...— começou tentando soar prática e segura. A tentativa foi um compelto desastre.

— Sim?— A voz dele, por outro lado, era cada vez mais profunda.

— Sou uma viúva virtuosa.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sou...— Ela começou indignada, disposta a repetir a frase.

— Tudo bem, amor — o homem teve a ousadia de dizer.— Não estou duvidando da sua virtude.

— Não me chame de a...

Ele ergueu a mão num gesto pacificador.

— Sra. Swan... Bella... Sua virtude está segura comigo. Empenho minha honra de cavalheiro e informo que não farei nada que possa causar-lhe aborrecimento.

Bella parecia perturbada. Era muito fácil para ele oferecer promessas nobres, mas como podia ter certeza de que era um cavalheiro? E o que significava causar-lhe aborrecimento? Sua partida a deixaria aborecida, mas ele ficaria, uma vez recuperada a memória? Duvidava disso. Por que um homem bonito gozando e plena saúde e de estupenda forma física desejaria permanecer em um pequeno chalé no meio do nada com uma viúva miserável e uma criança pequena?

— Não há outra escolha se não...— ela engoliu em seco-... usarmos a mesma cama, mas esse será o limite. Envolverei meu corpo em um lençol, e você fará o mesmo. Dividiremos a cama e os cobertores, mas nos manteremos castos. Está de acordo?— A voz soou estridente mais uma vez.

Ele se inclinou de forma irônica.

— Sim, estou de acordo. E agora, devo subir e despir-me, enquanto você faz o mesmo aqui embaixo, perto do fogo?

Bella sentia-se arder.

— Muito bem.— Ela escolhera a camisola mais grossa e, no momento em que ouviu os passos no andar de cima, começou a desabotoar o vestido. Despiu-se à luz do fogo, olhando duas, três vezes pela janela, para a noite opaca lá fora, sentindo-se exposta. Cobrindo os ombros com o xale mais quente que possuía, pegou uma vela e subiu. Na soleira do quarto ela parou.

— Encontrou seu lençol?— perguntou num sussurro. — Eu coloquei na cama.

Uma risada profunda foi a resposta. O som percorreu seu corpo na forma de um delicioso arrepio.

— Encontrou o lençol?— ela repetiu, erguendo a vela para enxergar o interior da alcova de dormir.

— Sim, amor. Dei-lhe minha palavra. Estou tão casto quanto um inseto em um tapete.— Os ombros e o peito nus contrastavam dourados contra o lençol branco. Seus olhos eram profundas sombras de mistérios, e os dentes brancos podiam ser vistos como pérolas na escuridão. Ele não parecia casto. Lindo e poderoso, era uma tentação grande demais para a paz de espirito de uma viúva virtuosa.

Bella engoliu em seco, virou-se de costas e sentou-se para remover os sapatos, e as meias. Depois pegou outro lençol e enrolou-se nele, sentindo os olhos acompanharem seus movimentos. Finalmente, ela apagou a vela, deixou a no chão ao lado da cama, respirou fundo de deitou-se.

Permaneceu deitada de costas, rígida, encolhida sob os cobertores no casulo do lençol, tentando não tocá-lo. Tudo que ouvia era o vento nas árvores e a respiração do homem a seu lado. Era pior que na primeira vez em que haviam dormido juntos. Naquela ocasião tivera medo dele como teria temido um estranho. Agora o problema que ele presentava não poderia ser resolvido por uma frigideira.

Antes, ele havia sido um estranho para ela, nada mais do que um corpo bonito e ferido. Agora sabia como seus olhos podiam dançar, qual era seu sabor, como era sentir as mãos sobre sua pele, acariciando-a e como se fosse linda para ele, preciosa. Antes de seu casamento, os homens só a queriam por sua herança. Agora não tinha nada a oferecer além de si mesma. E no entanto, esse homem deitado em sua cama a queria. E quando ele a tocava, sentia-se... importante, querida. Era perigosamente sedutor.

Ele já encontrara o caminho para esgueirar-se para dentro de seu coração, embora ainda não houvesse conseguido meter-se sob sua saia. Agora, tudo que possuía era um fino lençol de algodão para proteger sua virtude... e seu coração. Rígida, ficou ali deitada, sem coragem até para respirar.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus!— O homem viro-se de lado e puxou-a de forma a apoiá-la em seu corpo.

— Pare com isso! Você prometeu...

— E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas! Esse é o máximo de castidade que posso obter. Agora pare de criar problemas. Cada um de nós está embrulhado em um lençol. A situação é perfeitamente recatada. Mas não consigo dormir enquanto você fica aí parada e dura como uma tábua.— Ele riu. — Esse problema também é meu, caso queira saber.

Bella enterrou o rosto quente no travesseiro frio. Não, não queria saber nada. Já era horrível poder sentir o problema dele, mesmo através dos lençois. A sensação despertavaem seu corpo as mais variadas reações.

— Desculpe, não devia ter dito isso. Pare de preocupar-se, amor, e vá dormir. Nós dois poderemos repousar melhor assim. Sabe disso.

Bella não sabia de nada, mas deixou-se ficar na curva de seu corpo, desfrutando de seu calor e do sentimento de força e proteção que emanava daquele homem. Era uma sensação estranha e sedutora, essa de ser... querida.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, ouvindo o vento nas árvores. E finalmente, Bella adormeceu. Ele continuou deitado no escuro, segurando-a de encontro ao corpo. Apesar dos lençois em que haviam se envolvido, podia sentir as curvas suaves, a confiança com que ela se deixava ficar em seus braços. Seus pés haviam encontrado a saída do casulo e buscado abrigo ente suas canelas, como duas pedras geladas. Ele sorriu. Estava feliz por ser seu tijolo quente.

Bella suspirou e, dormindo, aproximou-se ainda mais dele em busca de aconchego. Ele enterrou o rosto em sua nuca. Pousando a boca sobre sua pele, sentiu seu sabor com a ponta da lingua. Seu cheiro era único, como o do trigo colhido recentemente... e do feno ao ser cortado. Fresco e agradável. Era como se a fragância daquela pele suave se tornasse parte dele

Quem era ele, afinal? Era insuportável sentir-se tão impotente, aprisionado na escuridão, incapaz de tomar decisões sobre a própria vida. Como poderia planejar o futuro, se o passado era uma lousa em branco? E se a memória nunca mais voltasse?

Ficaria para sempre encurralado naquele estado de auto-ignorância? E, nesse caso, por quanto tempo poderia ficar ali com Bella? Não podia esperar que ela o sustentasse. Não podia permanecer em sua casa para sempre. Alguns dias no rigor do inverno não causariam mal algum, mas, se continuassem na mesma casa, em breve sua reputação estaria arruinada, e Bella era um mulher que dava valor à reputação. Mais uma vez, sentiu o cheiro da sua pele. Não tinha o direito de prejudicá-la. Não devia permitir que ela fosse atingida por sua situação. Mas... como poderia evitar?

As perguntas ainda brotavam infrutiferas de sua mente por mais algum tempo, até que ele dormiu.

• • •

Quando acordou, ele encontrou Bella enroscada em seu corpo. Estavam deitados face a face. Ou melhor, ela mantinha o rosto bem próximo de seu peito, como se o usasse à maneira de travesseiro. Nuvens de halito morno e úmido aqueciam seu peito sempre que ela respirava. Os cabelos, livres da trança em que sempres eram confinados, flutuavam em ondas sobre a sua pele. Uma das mãos repousava na altura de seu pescoço, a outra jazia esquecida sobre o seu peito. Os lençois que antes serviram para agarantir a castidade agora eram apenas amontoados inúteis enroscados em torno da porção mediana de seus corpos, deixando-os descobertos acima e abaixo da linha da cintura. Não havia nada de casto na posição em que se encontravam.

O peso quente e macio do corpo feminino sobre o dele era uma provocação irresistivel. Ele conteve um gemido. Estava excitado, rígido e dolorido por conta do desejo. As pernas dela estavam enrroscadas nas dele, uma repousando atrevida sobre seu quadril. Um pequeno movimento poderia penetrá-la com facilidade. Nunca tivera vontade maior do que essa. Aquela era sua mulher, sua metade, e ali estava adomecida, quente e aberta para recebê-lo.

Queria muito, precisava estar dentro dela. Tanto que teve de engolir em seco. Seu corpo todo pulsava com a necessidade. E ele a combatia corajoso. Havia empenhado sua palavra. Conquistara sua confiança. Podia até ser um pirata sem nome, mas prometera resguardar sua virtude e ela acreditara em sua promessa.

Não a possuira, mas isso não queria dizer que tinha de agir como um santo. Devagar, deslizou a mão por seu corpo. Os lençois estavam enrolados em sua cintura, bem sobre seu quadril, tocando com doçura uma nádega arredondada e macia, afagando com suavidade a região do ventre e das coxas. Ela era quente, doce, e estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo. Um tremor sacudiu seu corpo. De olhos fechados, tentou resistir ao impulso de esquecer a palavra de honra.

Devia tê-la acordado. Com os olhos ainda fechados, Bella espreguiçou-se e trouxe de volta a urgência que há pouco ele conseguira sufocar, quase destruindo qualquer possibilidadede controle. Ela moveu o corpo, e foi diícil ignorar a deliciosa sensação provocada pela fricção de pele contra pele.

Sonolenta, abriu os olhos e fitou-o, piscando como se estivese aturdida. Como se ainda não houvesse despertado completamente, Bella sorriu. Seu rosto tinha um tom corado, os lábios estavam enrteaberto, úmidos e convidativos. Sua mão se moveu novamente, acariciando-a com intimidade, e seus olhos foram tomados de assalto pelo choque, embora o corpo estivesse arcado buscando o dele. Não havia quebrado a promessa, mas estava muito próximo disso. Por isso removeu a mão.

Ela recuou numa atitude subitamente recatada, mas percebe que suas pernas o prendiam.

— Oh— gemeu constangida, tentando soltar-se.

Ele testemunhou o encantador acanhamento provocado pela descoberta de que lençol e camisola se haviam erguido até sua cintura, fato que, aliado à posição íntima em que se encontravam, poderia ter tido sérias consequências. Tentando abaixar o lençol e a camisola, sem querer ela deslizou a mão por seu membro rígido.

Bella parou apavorada ao se dar conta do que acontecera, e ele rangeu os dentes numa luta desesperada por controle. O rosto dela era uma espécie de chama cintilante, e Bella evitava seu olhar dominada pela timidez. Era estanho que uma mulher casada e mãe de uma filha fosse tão acanhada, mas não dispunha de tempo para explorar a questão. Estava concentradona dura batalha travada ente corpo e mente. O corpo queria apenas fazer amor com ela. A mente também queria a mesma coisa, com a alma e coração.

Mas, para um homem que não tinha lembranças, uma única e inconveniênte recordação permanecia: "Sua virtude está segura comigo, empenho minha honra de cavalheiro e afirmo que não farei nada que possa causar-lhe aborrecimento..."

Mais uma vez, Bella tentou ajeitar a camisola e, novamente, tocou-o sem querer. Mais um encontro com aquele, e não se responsabilizaria, pelas consequências. Determinado, segurou as mãos dela e retirou-as da zona de perigo.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Essas coisas acontecem— disse.— Não esqueci minha promessa. Bom dia — acrescentou antes de beijá-la.

Lembrando sua timidez anterior, ele pretendia dazer do beijo um gesto terno, delicado e nada ameaçador, mas quando a boca encontou seus lábios entreabertos e úmidos, quando sentiu na língua aquele gosto adocicado e feminino, sentiu que estava perdido.

O segundo beijo foi mais apaixonado.

O terceiro beijo,ele teve a sensação de que o corpo estava prestes a explodir. Como um homem que se está afogando e ainda sobe à superficie pela última vez, ele leventou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Estou chegando ao limite, Sra. Swan.

Ela piscou, os olhos confusos e brilhantes, a boca ainda vermelha depois dos beijos. E cogitou-o como se pudesse ler sua alma. Gostaria de saber o que aquela mulher estava vendo, mas distraiu-se ao vê-la baixar os olhos.

— Limite?— Bella sussurrou vagamente Ela lambeu os lábios como uma criatura faminta. Um gemido brotou de seu peito. A mulher não entedia? Estava a um passo de esquecer promessas, palavra e honra. Se ela não saísse da cama imediatamente, nada mais poderia salvá-lo.

— Meu limite. Três beijos. Se voltar a beijá-la, receio esquecer a promessa que fiz. — Ao vê-la franzir a teta, ele explicu: — A promessa de que sua virtude estaria segura comigo— e acrescentou com tom irônico —, porque empenhei minha honra de cavalheiro. Se não sair desta cama agora mesmo, não responderei pelas consequências.

Bella precisou de um momento para compreender o significado de suas palavras, e ele não conteve um sorriso. Ela estava ainda mais dominada pela paixão do que ele. Mas, ao compreeender o que havia sido dito, ela emitiu um grito assustado e levantou-se de um salto. Ficou parada e alguns passos dela, encarando-o, o peito arfante como se houvesse corrido muitos quilômetros. Tinha de admitir qua também respirava com uma certa dificuldade.

— Eu... sinto muito— ela disse em voz baixa. Depois saiu do quarto levando as roupas que deixara penduradas no cabide atrás da porta.

Um segundo mais tarde ele estava de volta, parada na porta, segurando as roupas contra o corpo e mostrando-se muito perturbada,

— Eu... eu... gostaria que pudessemos... você sabe.— Mais uma vez, um rubor encantador tingiu seu rosto.— sinto muito.— Bella virou-se para sair, deu dois ou três passos e parou. Depois virou-se decidida.— Foi o despertar mais adorável que já tive. Obrigada.— Então ela girou sobre os calcanhares e correu para longe dali.

A necessidade clamando por satisfação fazia seu corpo pulsar sobre a cama, mas havia um sorriso radiante em seu rosto. "Foi o despertar mais adorável que já tive. Obrigada."A Sra. Sou-Uma-Viúva-Virtuosa precisara de muita coragem para fazer tal confissão. Coragem e uma espécie de timidez honesta e sensual que despertava nele a vontade de ir buscá-la e arrastá-la de volta para a cama. Seria um despertador adorável em muitos sentidos, estava certo disso.

Seria sensato usar todo o tempo do dia para criar um colchão de palha no qual dormiria já na próxima noite... mas não queria ser sensato. Naquela noite retiraria sua promessa de cavalheiro. Não tinha importância o fato de não saber quem era. Quem quer que fosse, seria dela.

Naquela noite, tomaria posse daquela mulher.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem sabe, se eu não receber reviews eu não poste outro capitulo a meia noite, no dia de Natal

Então se quiserem mais um capitulo, deixe uma review, pode ser qualquer coisa, até "Boas Festas" :D

• • •

**Feliz Natal à todos meus queridos leitores!**

• • •


	3. Capítulo Três

**N/A: **Desculpem-me pela demora, mas meu computador decidiu não ligar, e quando liga fica muitoo lento, por isso só tive a oportunidade de postar agora :D

Espero que gostem :)

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

Bella removeu as cinzas e o carvão deixados pelo fogo da noite anterior e começou a peparar outro, as mãos movendo-se de forma mecânica, a mente revivendo as deliciosas sensações que experimentara pouco antes, graças às mãos de um desconhecido. As mãos dele... Sentiu-se corar novamente, pensando em onde aquelas mãos haviam estado, tão grandes e capazes... tocando-a com tanta ternura... e criando tantas sensações... Nunca sentira nada tão... tão...

Queria chorar novamente diante da beleza de tudo isso... e também da frustação.

As aparas de madeira que haviam resultado do trabalho de entalhe se retorceram, depois provocaram pequenas colunas de fumaça. Ela as soprou com delicadezae as chamas lamberam a madeira. Esse homem havia construído um fogo dentro dela, labaredas que ainda queimavam em seu corpo. Bella viu a madeira se retocendo até explodir num fogo alaranjado e forte. Um momento de esplendor, e depois cada tora era reduzida a cinzas. Seria essa uma boa analogia para as consequências de deitar-se com ele? Um momento de glória, seguido por toda uma vida de arrependimento? Ou essa primeira explosão se tornaria um fogo mais permanente, com brasas avermelhadas e quentes?

Bella encheu a chaleira enegrecida com água e pendurou-a no gancho mais baixo. Apressada, porque ele poderia descer a qualquer minuto, lavou-se com sabão e água fria e vestiu-se diante do fogo. Logo a água da chaleira começou a ferver e ela preparou o mingau para cozinhar lentamente, mexendo-o sempre no mesmo ritmo, a mente sonhadora lembrando-se as delicias de acordar em seus braços.

Bella pulou assustada. Alguém batendo na porta àquela hora da manhã? Seus olhos encontraram as peles de lebre penduradas para secar em um cabide perto da porta. Sim, era isso. Mike com o leite. Sorrindo, foi recebê-lo pronta para desejar-lhe um bom dia, mas as palavras não ultrapassaram a barreira dos lábios.

— Se... senhorio Hammet.

O homem encorpado e carrancudo usava roupas mais apropriadas para um passeio no parque em uma tarde londrina do para uma manhã em Nothumberland. Ele passou pela porta sem pedir licença, os olhos estudando seu corpo de maneira íntima.

Bella sentiu a repulsa provocada por aquele olhar, mas não demonstrou a reação.

— A que devo a honra de sua visita?

— Sei que tem um homem hospedado aqui, senhora! — A voz furios do senhorio ecoou pela sala.

— Por que diz isso?— Oh, céus! Esperava que as tábuas do piso do segundo andar não rangessem!

— Um homem foi visto sobre o seu telhado. Ontem.— O senhorio aproximou o rosto vermelho do dela. O cheiro de pomada para cabelos era enjoativo, como o das roupas sujas. A exemplo de seu falecido amigo, seu finado marido, o proprietário daquelas terras gostava de roupas e perfumes caros, mas desprezava o banho e outros hábitos de higiene.

Bella virou-se, tentando esconder o medo e a repugnância.

— Havia um homem aqui ontem. Ele consertou as goteiras do telhado.

— O chalé é meu! Eu digo quem arruma o telhado! Então tem um pretendente secreto, não é mesmo, Sra. Virtude-e-Correção?— Seu rosto era uma máscara irada.— É muito altiva e virtuosa para atender-me, eu que a abrigo nesta casa por bondade, e agora descubro que deixou um camponês imundo meter o nariz sob suas saias.

— Você é repugnante!

— Quem é? quero saber o nome do sujeito!

Bella desistiu de controlar a fúria.

— Não tenho a menor idéia sobre o seu nome ou sobre quem ele é. O homem apenas consertou meu telhado e eu dei alguma comida a ele pelo serviço! Há meses estou pedindo que mande alguém aqui para reparar esse telhado, e até agora não fez nada!

— Porque se recusou a cumprir com sua parte na barganha.— Os olhos pequeninos passeavam por seu corpo com lascívia.

Bella estremeceu e disse a si mesma que devia ignorar aquele olhar.

— Não houve nenhuma barganha. Nunca haverá. Pago o aluguel deste chalé e isso encerra o assunto.

— Ah, um aluguel miserável!

— O valor que me foi proposto no dia do funeral de James! Se o aluguel é menor do que o habitual, eu não sabia disso. Pensei que sua gentileza fosse devida ao fato de ser amigo de meu marido. Devia ter desconfiado...— terminou amargurada, virando-se para ir cuidar do mingau que deixara na panela.

— Sim, devia mesmo. Não existem coisas como alguma coisa em troca de nada.— A voz do senhorio tornou-se mais apastosa e Bella sentiu as mãos gordas e sujas buscando seus seios.

— Tire as mãos de mim!— Ela cravou o cotovelo no estômago flácido, e o homem gritou de dor antes de soltá-la. Bella virou-se e o atingiu com força espantosa para uma mulher. Desequilibrado, o senhorio cambaleou para trás e bateu a cabeça numa prateleira de madeira. Bella abriu a porta e segurou-o com determinação e coragem.

— Não é bem-vindo nesta casa, senhor. Já disse isso antes, mais de uma centena de vezes, mas vou repetir o anúncio: não sou e jamais serei amante de homem algum! E mesmo que mude de idéia, nunca serei sua amante senhorio Hammet!

O homem ficou parado, respirando com dificuldade e massageando a cabeça.

— Sua bruxa! Vai pagar por isso, pode esperar!— Os olhos acariciaram seu corpo mais uma vez.— Não pretendo sair daqui insatisfeito. Não novamente. Dei uma boa olhada em você esta manhã e gostei do que vi.

Bella sentiu uma forte náusea. Normalmente, nunca se vestia na sala. E de todos os dias para fazê-lo, fora escolher justamente aquele em que o senhorio Hammet havia ficado do aldo de fora de sua casa, espiando através da janela. Olhou para o fogo, para o local onde deixava o ferro de revolver brasas. Se pudesse alcança-lo.

— Nem pense nisso, bruxa.— O invsor colocou-se entre ela e o ferro.

Bella estava ao aldo da porta aberta. Podia fugir para a floresta buscar um esconderijo seguro, mas não podia sair e deixar Amy em casa.

O senhorio parecia ter lido sua mente.

— Onde está aquela sua pestinha?— Ele olhou em volta e viu a casa de bonecas feita com uma caixa de queijo.— Não gostaria que ela... sofresse um acidente, não é?-Sem aviso prévio, suas botas engraxadas esmagaram o brinquedo, reduzindo— a pedaços inúteis que ele chutou para o fogo.

Bella emitiu uma exclamação de medo e ultraje. Atordoada, via as chamas devora-rem o mundo de sonhos de uma pequena garotinha. Amy estava lá em cima, dormindo. Era o que esperava. Não queria que a filha testemunhasse o que estava por acontecer ali. Mataria o senhorio antes de permitir que ele a tocasse,

— Mamãe, mamãe!— Descalça e ainda de camisola, Amy desceu a escada correndo para ir ao encontro da mãe, mas, com agilidade surpreedente para alguém de seu tamanho, o senhorio agarrou-a pelo braço. Amy gritou de medo e dor.

— Solte-a!— Bella exigiu descontrolada.

Amy tentava libertar-se dos braços que a continham, mas incapaz de escapar, ela se virou e cravou os dentes em uma das mãos do invasor. O senhorio urrou de dor e raiva, e a menina conseguiu fugir.

Bella saltou para a frente e agarrou o ferro da lareira. Ela conseguiu levantá-lo, mas, antes que pudesse antigir a cabeça elegantemente penteada e brilhate de pomada, uma mão forte agarrou o senhorio pelo colarinho, girou-o no ar e jogou-o do outro lado sa sala. Era o sr. Bruin. Vestindo apenas camisa e calça, com uma sombra escura cobrindo seu queixo e parte do rosto, ele tinha is olhos verdes iluminados pela raiva.

— Saia! — ordenou.— E se o encontrar aqui novamente incomodando a senhora...

— Senhora!— O senhorio cuspiu.— Que bela dama é essa! É evidente que passou a noite com ela na cama, mas não imagine estar vivendo algo especial! Metade dos homens do condado já esteve sob aquelas saias... e ela não se incomoda em manter a classe. Pelo contrário, a mulher gosta de certas práticas rudes e...

Um punho cerrado e poderoso impediu a conclusão da frase.

— Vejo que também aprecia um pouco de violência, senhor — o sr. Bruin comentou com calma impressionate, marcando cada palavra com um soco.

O senhorio era um homem grande, mais gordo e mais encorpado que o sr. Bruin, mas não conseguia reagir à fúria do vingador de Bella. Era horrível o som de ossos batendo contra ossos, embora parte dela estivesse aplaudindo o castigo.

— Agora saia, pedaço de carniça!

O homem cambaleou até a porta e saiu. De repente ele parecia muito menor do que antes, quando havia chegado. O nariz sangrava com abundância, e pelo estalo que Bella escutara, provalvelmente havia sido quebrado. O rosto exibia numerosas marcas da batalha e olhos olhos estavam inchados, quase fechado. Era quase certo que escureceriam antes do final da tarde.

O sr. Bruin, por outro lado, não sofrera nem mesmo um arranhão.

— Vai me pagar por isso!— o senhorio gritou de uma distância segura.— Eu sou o magistrado por aqui. Vou deporta-lo.

— Tenho certeza de que a corte vai gostar de saber como uma viúva virtuosa sozinha e sua filha pequena foram forçadas e usar um ferro de lareira para se defenderem das atenções indesejáveis de um gordo e emproado boçal de meia-idade. Sim, posso até vê-lo admitindo para o mundo que foi vencido por uma mulher, um ferro e uma criança de quatro anos— O defensor de Bella lembrou com tom debochado.

O senhorio praguejou com violência.

— Precisa de mais uma lição de boas maneira, seu verme?— O sr. Bruin mostrou um punho cerrado.— Ou devo deixá-lo à mercê da Sra. Swan e seu adorável ferro de remexer brasas?

Bella viu o proprietário da casa afastar-se correndo, ainda praguejando e resmungando ameaças. Ele tornara sua vida quase insuportável antes: depois dessa humilhação não mediria esforço para torná-la impossível. Teria de deixar aquele lugar, mas não lamentava por isso.

— Isso o fez ir embora!— disse satisfeita.

— Já enfrentou isso antes— o hóspede deduziu.

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Ele era um dos amigos mais próximos de meu marido. Quando a magnitude das dívidas de James tornou-se conhecida por todos, ele me procurou para oferecer ajuda.— A risada soou amarga.— Eu era uma herderia quando James casou comigo. E era uma indigente quando ele morreu. Eu não sabia nada, então, sobre o custo de viver. Nenhum dos nossos amigos quis me ajudar, e quando o senhorio ofereceu ajuda à pobre viúva e à filha de seu querido amigo... Bem, acreditei nele. Tudo parecia perfeitamente honesto e acima de qualquer suspeita.— Ela deu os ombros.— Fui uma estúpida.

— Um pouco ingênua, talvez— ele a corrigiu com um olhar intenso.

— Estúpida— Bella repetiu decidida.— Ele disse que cuidaria de mim. Não entendi o exato significado da promessa que o homem estava fazendo.

— E por isso temeu pela segurança de Amy naquele dia em que a deixou aqui comigo. Julgou ter agido de maneira estúpida novamente. Acreditou ter confiado mais uma vez em que não merecia sua confiança.

Ela assentiu. Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio que, Bella percebeu de repente, era intenso demais.

— Amy?— Teria a criança sido ferida na luta?

Ela correu para dentro do chalé.

Amy estava encolhida diante do fogo, mexendo a panela de mingau.

— Quase queimou, mamãe— ela disse ao vê-la.— A panela é pesada demais para que eu pudesse tirá-la do gancho, e você disse que eu não devia tocar em nada que estivesse quente ou sobre o fogo. Por isso fiquei aqui mexendo o mingau. Vai fixar zangada comigo?— Seu olhar revelava apreensão e culpa.

Aliviada, Bellal abraçou-a.

— Não, querida, é claro que não. O sr. Bruin nos salvou e você salvou o nosso desjejum.

Ele riu.

— Tolice, vocês estavam cuidando muito bem da própria segurança. Princesa, nunca pensei que fosse tão corajosa!

A menina abaixou a cabeça.

— Não é educado morder as pessoas, não é, mamãe?— ela perguntou com um fio de voz.

— Oh, meu bem...— Os olhos de Bella encheram de lágrimas.— Você é muito bem educada. Sua atitude foi muito corajosa e oportuna, querida.

— Quer dizer que não está envergonhada por minha causa, mamãe?

— Claro que não!

— E posso morder o senhorio novamente?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ela e Amy foram envolvidas pelos braços do sr. Bruin e rodopiaram pela sala numa louca vasa improvisada.

— Sim, você pode, princesa — ele dise.— Pode morder o velho senhorio indecente quantas vezes quiser. E sua mãe pode agredi-lo com o ferro de revirar brasas. E depois, quando as minhas duas guerreiras tiverem acabado com ele, eu o jogarei para fora.

Rindo, ele as pôs no chão e se ajoelhou para encarar a criança.

— Princesa Amy, você é uma das mais corajosas, inteligentes e lindas jovens damas que já conheci. Não só mordeu o maldoso senhorio-dragão e escapou de suas horríveis garras, como não deixou o mingau queimar na panela! Quero ter a honra de ser seu cavaleiro!

A menina, encantada, pegou uma colher de pau e bateu com ela sobre cada um de seus ombros.

— Levante-se, sir Bruin!

Bella riu, apesar das lágrimas que ameaçaram transbordar de seus olhos. Aquela tolice transformara um horrível incidente em uma divertida aventura. Ele compreendia tão bem a alma das crianças! Bem demais para um homem solteiro?

— Os cavaleiros e as princesas querem mingau?— Ela forçou um tom leve e divertido.

— Oh, sim, na verdade...

Um barulho de batidas na porta interrompeu-o

— O senhorio — sussurrou Amy.— Ele voltou para mandar prender-nos!

— O homem é mesmo atrevido! Eu cuido disso!— Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com um movimento violento.— Mas que diabos quer ago...?

Não era o senhorio. De outro lado da porta havia uma homem alto, discreto e bem-vestido.

— Deus seja louvado, capitão!— ele disse com uma inclinação respeitosa.— Quando seu cavalo voltou sozinho para casa, todos pensamos que estivesse morto! Só eu acreditei que ainda poderia encontrá-lo. Disse a eles que o capitão é um sobrevivente!

Houve um súbito silêncio no pequeno chalé. As palavras do desconhecido pareciam ecoar entre as paredes. Bella tentou descobrir se alguém mais podia ouvir seu coraçao batendo acelerado.

Então, o breve idílio chagava ao fim. Ele havia sido encontrado.

— Capitão? Qual é o problema?— o homem alto o encarava intrigado. Depois de analisá-lo por um instante e não encontrar explicação para o seu silêncio, ele olhou para dentro da casa, para onde Bella e Amy esperavam em pé, atentas e apreensivas. Seu olhar brilhante e astuto tornou-se ainda mais curioso.

O homem que ele chamva de capitão finalmente falou:

— Como presumo que saiba quem sou, acho melhor entrar e escapar do frio.

— Então, entre.

Ele puxou o desconhecido para dentro e fechou a porta. Depois virou-se e olhou para Bella rapidamente. Era impossível ler sua expressão. Era como se, de repente, o homem não tivesse mais certeza de nada. Bella decidiu interferir para amenizar a intensidade do silêncio.

— Por favor, sente-se. Íamos fazer nossa refeição matinal. É só mingau de aveia e um pouco de leite, mas pode juntar-se a nós se quiser.

O homem não respondeu. Continuou olhando para o "capitão" com uma expressão intrigada.

— O mingau não está queimado— garantiu uma voz infantil.— Eu o salvei. Não é mesmo, mamãe?

O comentário quebrou o gelo. Bella não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, e o estranho olhou para Amy com um sorriso terno.

— Obrigado pelo convite, senhora... e senhorita, mas já tomei meu desjejum. Mas será bom poder beber alguma coisa.

— Temos água e leite.

— Água, por favor.

Enquanto providenciva a bebida solicitada pelo visitante, Bella deu uma olhada rápida e discreta para o sr. Bruin. Ele se mantinha tenso e silencioso, o rosto dominado por uma expressào séria. Seu corpo traía a intenção de lutar, caso fosse necessário.

— Coma o seu mingau enquanto está quente— ela disse.

Bruin sentou-se à mesa e começou a comer.

Comeram em silêncio, numa atmosfera dominada por perguntas sem resposta. Até Amy demonstrava uma certa ansiedade. O estranho observava o cenário, os olhos estreitos passando de um indíviduo a outro, registrando todos os detalhes.

Finalmente, todos terminaram de comer, apesar de Bella ter percebido que ninguém desfrutara do prazer da refeição. Ela começou a recolher as vasilhas, mas o sr. Bruin a deteve com um gesto. Estava nervoso. Para acalmá-lo, Bella sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou sua mão. O estranho notou.

Sentindo sua desaprovação, ela experimentou a primeira pontada de dor rasgando seu peito. Aquele olhar tinha um significado. O desconhecido acreditava que ela não tinha o direito de segurar a mão de seu capitão, aquela mão tão querida, calejada e amada. Ele conhecia a verdadeira identidade do sr. Bruin. Bella segurou a mão dele com mais força, sabendo que aquela poderia ser a última vez.

Ele a afagou numa reação instintiva. Estava tão preocupado quanto ela. Amy contornou amesa e apoiou-se no novo amigo. Ele passou um braço por cima dos ombros da menina, Bella seintiu que uma gargalhada histérica ameaçava brotar de sua garganta, resultado das fortes e confusas emoções que a invadiram. Era como se os três formassem uma família, um grupo que se unia contra um estranho, quando, na verdade, era justamente o oposto que acontecia ali. Aquele homem alto e sério estava prestes a levar seu adorado sr. Bruin de volta ao seio da verdadeira família.

— Muito bem, disse que me conhece. Quem sou eu?

O recém chegado o encarou incrédulo.

Bella decidiu explicar a situação de uma vez.

— Ele chegou aqui depois de ter sido assaltado e ferido. Sua cabeça sangrava muito e ele esteve como morto por uma noite e um dia. Quando acordou, não se lembrava de nada. Nem de quem é, de onde mora... Nada.

— Um ferimento na cabeça? Bem, isso explica muitas coisas.

— Explica?

— Oh, sim. Já vi isso antes, senhora, no Exército. Homens que são feridos na cabeça esquecem tudo por algum tempo. Já conheci um sujeito que nunca mais recuperou suas lembranças, mas a maioria acaba se lembrando de tudo.— Ele se virou para o outro homem.— Vai ficar bem, Capitão Cullen. Assim que levá-lo para casa, todas as recordações voltarão.

— Capitão Cullen? Isso não me soa nada familiar. Como é meu nome completo?

— Capitão Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ex-integrante do quinto Regimento.

Edward. Bella pensou. O nome combinava com ele.

— E você é?— O capitão perguntou.

O homem levantou-se de um salto e fez continência.

— Sargento Jasper Aloysius Whitlock, senhor! — Ele esperou um momento, depois deu de ombros e sentou-se novamente. — Pensei que o gesto pudesse estimular alguma lembrança, senhor. Fui seu sargento por quase sete anos. Costumava me chamar de Whitlock quando estavamos com o batalhão e de Jazz quando éramos só nós.

Edward sorriu.

— Então eu sou... eu fui militar...

— Sim, capitão durante os últimos sete anos, ou quase isso, e foi um excelente militar. O melhor homem que qualquer comandante poderia requisita em seu regimento.

Edward examinou as próprias mãos, grandes e calejadas, e depois olhou para Bella. Ela o julgara um combatente e acertara em sua dedução, embora não fosse exatamente um guerreiro, como Bella havia pensado. Não era um gladiador, mas ...um herói, possivelmente.

Bella travava uma horrível batalha entre a vontade de saber mais sobre ele... e o desejo de não descobrir mais nada, porque, a cada palavra que o sargento pronunciva, seu precioso sr. Bruin e os sonhos que construíra com ele se afastavam mais e mais dela...

— Onde moro?

— Até recentemente, residia em toda a Penísula, senhor, porque lutava contra Napoleão, mas quando seu irmão morreu há alguns meses, pediu dispensa e voltou para casa. Para Rothbury. O nome é familiar, senhor?

Bella conhecia essa cidade. O local ficava a meio dia de viagem a noroeste e onde estavam. Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Não? Ah, mas vai acabar lembrando. Não se preocupe.— O sargento fez uma pausa, depois prosseguiu:— Tem responsabilidades familiares em Rothbury, senhor.

Responsabilidades familiares. Bella sentiu como se uma estaca de gelo fosse cravada em seu coração.

— Responsabilidades familiares?— Edward repetiu. Ele apertava a mão de Bella com tanta força que o contato chegava a ser doloroso, mas não suportaria interrompe-lo. Em breve seria impossível evitar a separação.— Quer dizer que tenho uma esposa?

Diga que não, diga que não! Bella rezava em silêncio. Não conseguia respirar.

O estranho levou uma eternidade para responder. Ele olhou para Bella, depois para Amy e, por fim para Edward. E então disse na mais ordinária voz:

— Sim, capitão, é claro que tem uma esposa. Uma dama muito bela e elegante.

Bella sentiu que nunca mais poderia respirar. Algo bloqueava sua garganta. Era evidente que ele tinha uma esposa. Soubera disso desde o início. Estúpida, estúpida Bella, deixar-se apaixonar em poucos dias por um estranho misterioso.

Ele era forte, corajoso e atraente, era honrado e sabia proteger uma mulher, amava crianças... Certamente tinha uma esposa. O homem era adorável!

E, sem dúvida, sua esposa deveria ser uma bela e elegante dama, alguém de natureza doce e inteligêcia brilhante. Não era uma viúva pobre e mal-vestida. Estúpida. Estúpida Bella, pensando ter por fim encontrado o amor. Tola, esquecera-se de que, mesmo na juventude, quando havia sido uma senhorita de posses e belas roupas, embora de beleza discutível, nunca encontrara o verdadeiro amor. Só o dinheiro de seu falecido pai pudera comprar um marido para ela. E um marido dos piores.

Há muito aprendera que o destino não era seu amigo. Apenas esquecera a lição.

O sargento continuou:

— E, é claro, sua...bem... A sra. Cullen tem estado muito perturbada com o seu desaparecimento.

Edward assentiu distraído. Ainda segurava sua mão com tanta força que Bella teve certeza de que o hematoma surgiria mais tarde. Mesmo assim, continuava segurando a mão dele como se nem sentisse a pressão. Se um hematoma era tudo o que podia ter dele, então um hematoma seria sua relíquia. Uma hematoma, os sonhos e as lembranças. E o arrependimento.

Arrependimento.

Como lamentava que ele se houvesse portado como um cavalheiro naquela manhã.

— Sr. Bruin, está me apertando demais— reclamou Amy.

— Desculpe, princesa — ele murmurou.— Escute, por que não vai brincar com suas bonecas, enquanto sua mãe e eu conversamos com o sargento Whitlock?

— Não posso mais brincar co minhas bonecas. O senhorio as esmagou com a bota e jogou-as no fogo.— Amy tocou-o hesitante.— Vai embora, sr. Bruin? Vai nos deixar, não é? — sua voz estava embargada.

Esse foi o sinal para Bella. Amy precisva de uma mãe forte. Não a desapontaria. Não deixaria comandar pelos instintos, instintos que gritavam dentro dela exigindo que chorasse e praguejasse contra o destino, instintos que a fizeram amar um homem casado. Ele não era o sr. Bruin era o sr. Edward Cullen, casado e esperado com ansiedade por uma esposa amorosa. Tinha orgulho. Precisava pensar na filha. Não a desgraçaria.

— Sim, querida, não é maravilhoso para o sr. Bruin? Quero dizer, ele não é mais o sr. Bruin, é o sr. Cullen. E o sargento Whitlock , seu velho amigo, veio buscá-lo para levá-lo de volta para casa e para a família, para as pessoas que o esperam e que o amam muito e que sentem saudade dele. Não é maravilhoso? Agora venha ajudar sua mamãe com os pratos e deixe os cavalheiros conversarem.— Sorrindo com tanta dificuldade que temia ter uma cãimbra, ela pegou as vasilhas vazias e afastou-se da mesa.

Mas Amy não se moveu. Com os olhos verdes, fixos em Edward, ela perguntou num tom trágico:

— Já tem uma menininha só sua, sr. Bruin?

A mão que afagou seus cabelos era grande, porém terna. A voz era profunda, porém rouca, como se ele tivesse dificuldade para controlá-la.

— Não sei, princesa. Tenho uma menininha, sargento? Ou meninos?

O sargento ajeitou a gravata que ameaçava sufocá-lo.

— Bem.. ainda não, senhor. Mas sua mãe espera ser avó em breve. Ela está sempre repetindo que quer ter muitos netos.

Oh, misericordia, sua esposa devia estar esperando um filho. Bella fechou os olhos e esfregou a primeira vasilha com água e sabão, empregando energia excessiva a fim de parecer ocupada.

— Ora, quer dizer que está contando um feliz evento! Que esplêndido! Não é de se espantar qe sua esposa esteja tão ansiosa por sua volta, sr. Cullen. Uma mulher é sempre mais sensível nesse... período delicado. Que deliciosa expectativa está vivendo sua mãe. Ser avó deve ser uma grande alegria. As crianças têm sempre um relacionamento especial com as avós. Isto é, quando têm avós. Amy não conheceu elas. As duas faleceram antes de seu nascimento.

Estúpida, pare de falar como uma matraca! Bella repirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Depois voltou a falar porém com um tom mais contido.

— Foi uma grande sorte que o sargento Whitlock o tenha encontrado em um lugar tão afastado de tudo. Como o localizou, sargento? Conte-nos toda a história.

O sargento fitou-a pensativo por um momento. Quando falou, ele olhava para Edward.

— O capitão decidiu ir a Newcastle encomendar roupas novas, porque aquelas que trouxera ao voltar da guerra não eram aporpiadas para o convívio em sociedade, como sua mãe estava sempre repetindo, e nada na casa servia para ele. Seu falecido irmão era muito menor, senhor.

Isso explicava as roupas velhas e gastas, Bella pensou com tristeza enquanto esfregava a mesma vasilha pela terceira vez. Elas haviam estado na guerra cobrindo seu corpo.

— Havia decidido ficar por algumas semanas, para livrar-se de sua...— O sargento parou e tossiu.— Estava sentindo um pouco inquieto em Tothbury, senhor. Então, decidiu que eu devia seguir viagem e resolver alguns probelmas antes de sua chegada. Mas, quando começou a demorar demais para voltar, fique preocupado, especialmente por conhecer seu caráter e saber que é um homem de palavra.

Oh, sim, ele era um homem de palavra, pensou Bella, lembrando os momentos gloriosos que vivera ao despertar em seus braços. E ele a mandara afastar-se. Por conta dessa honra.

— Assim, quando mandaram avisar que seu cavalo havia retornado sozinho, saí procurando pelo capitão. Perguntei em todos os vilarejos situados entre este chalé e a cidade, procurei em todas as valas e buracos, nos galhos mais altos das árvores, enfim, em todos os esconderijos que pudessem existir a caminho de Rothbury. E então vi um par de botas á venda no mercado, senhor, e tive ceteza de que ja as havia visto, antes.

Houve uma pausa prolongada. Quando continuou falando, o sargento parecia um pouco mais rouco.

— Não me incomodo de dizer que aquelas botas me encheram de medo, senhor, porque imaginei que não as entregaria a ninguém enquanto estivesse vivo.

Aquele homem também amava Edward, Bella constatou com tristeza. E havia chorado ao julgá-lo morto.

— Foi então que me dirigi à igreja para saber se o vigário havia enterado alguém recentemente. Ele me disse que o capitão estava vivo e recebia os cuidados de uma viúva desta região.— Ele olhou para Bella. Depois voltou-se mais uma vez para o capitão.— Trouxe suas botas de volta, senhor, e algumas peças de roupa. Estão naquela sacola.

Um silêncio estranho invadiu o chalé.

— Está bem — o capitão respirou fundo.— Teve uma boa idéia, sargento.

Bella sabia que era hora de pôr um fim definitivo naquela situação.

— Então, sr. Edward Cullen, é melhor ir calçar suas botas e mudar de roupas. Com sorte, o clima vai de manter ameno e você estará em casa com sua esposa ao anoitecer.— Ele sorriu, um sorriso tenso e deseperado que parecia rasgar seus lábios e repuxar a pele do rosto.

— Oh, Bella!— Ele estendeu a mão.

Queria segurá-la, agarrá-la e nunca mais soltá-la, mas, em vez disso, deu as costas para o seu querido sr. Bruin.

— Vamos, trate de apressar-se.— Sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e temia não ser capaz de contê-las. — Não pode deixar o sargento esperando. Sua espo....— A voz tremeu.— Sua família ainda espera por notícias e não sabe que você está vivo.

Edward olhou para as costas de Bella e sentiu-se mal. Tinha uma esposa! Maldição! Como podia ter esquecido algo tão importânte? O sargento havia dado a entender que sua esposa o amava. Teria amado essa mulher, essa bela e desconhecida dama que esperava um filho seu?

E se a amara, como poderia continuar nutrindo tal sentimento, agora que conhecia Bella? Porque não julgava possível amar alguém com mais intensidade do que já a amava. Não recordava detalhes de sua vida, mas nesse momento sabia com certeza inabalável que amava Bella com todas as fibras de seu ser.

Teria amado a outra mulher da mesma maneira, com a mesma intensidade de sentimento, antes de ter sido atingido na cabeça por bandidos? Sua esposa não significava nada nesse momento. Seria possível que Bella perdesse toda a importância uma vez que recuperasse a memória? A idéia o enchia de terror.

Não queria essas lembranças. Queria Bella. Olhou para ela.

Seu rosto era como uma máscara de gesso, a boca estendida num sorriso forçado, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela se esforçava para ser corajosa e mostrar-se feliz, para não demonstar nenhuma tristeza. Oh, Bella, Bella... Como era possível amar alguém com tanta força em tão pouco tempo? Como era possível perder tanto com um único golpe? E como poderia deixá-la

O sargento segurava suas botas.

• • •

Bella viu Edward subir a escada para o quarto pela última vez. Suas mãos estavam ocupadas limpando a mesa, mas a mente o seguia, imaginando cada movimento que fazia. A maneira como ele despia a camisa, a aparência do peito musculoso e a suavidade da pele que o recobria, os ombros esculpidos e forte, o jeito como ele abaixava a cabeça quando...

— Aqui está, Sra. Swan. Isto deve cobrir tudo.

Bella piscou. O sargento lhe oferecia alguma coisa. Sem pensar, estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto, e só então examinou-o. Era uma pequena bolsa de couro. Uma bolsa pesada cujo conteúdo fazia um ruído típico de metal.

— O que é isto?

— Pagamento.

— Pagamento? Por que?

— Por ter cuidado do capitão Cullen, é claro. Por que mais seria?

Foi como se ele a houvesse esbofeteado. Com toda a dignidade que ainda possuía, ela deixou a bolsa de couro sobre a mesa.

— Não, obrigada.

O sargento franziu a testa.

— O que foi? Não é suficiente?

Bella encarou-o com evidente incredulidade. Seu coração estava partido, e ele pensava que queria barganhar para ganhar algumas moedas?

— Não quero nenhum pagamento, sargento. Não é necessário.

— O capitão Cullen sempre paga pelos serviços que recebe.

Bella limitou-se a encará-lo. O homem teve a dignidade de baixar a cabeça, contrangido.

— Bella, será que pode me ajudar aqui, por favor?— a voz de Edward soou do quarto.

— Já estou indo— ela respondeu.— Guarde seu dinheiro, sargento Whitlock. Não o quero aqui.

No momento em que passou pela porta do quarto, ela foi tomada pelos braços fortes e ansiosos. Era possível sentir sua dor, sua necessidade e sua aflição.

— Não quero deixá-la— Edward gemeu antes de cobrir sua boca com um beijo faminto, um beijo que poderia devorar sua alma.

Não era um beijo terno e apaixonado como o daquela manhã. Este era um beijo de pura e simples necessidade. De paixão. Desespero. Medo e desejo. Urgência.

Bella retribuiu na mesma medida, com igual urgência, sabendo que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Oh, por que não se entregara naquela manhã? Seus tolos escrúpulos pareciam desprovidos de significado, agora que se deparava com a possibilidade de uma vida sem Edward. Estava tremendo sob a força desse temor.

Ele tomou sua cabeça entre as mãos, o rosto emoldurado pelas palmas ásperas.

— Bella, prometo que este não é o fim. Vou pensar alguma coisa. Tentarei voltar e ver se...

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Edward. O adeus deve ser definitivo. Não suportaria viver de migalhas.— Ela o beijou.— Quero você inteiro. Migalhas seriam para mim a pior forma de tortura. Assim, terei ao mesmo as boas recordações. Só lamento não termos...você sabe...hoje de manhã..

— Não termos nos amado— ele concluiu com tom rouco.— Não é você sabe. O que lamenta é não termos feito amor.

Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto quando ela respondeu:

— Não, Edward, mesmo sem a... consumação, nós já fizemos... já criamos o amor. Não pode senti-lo a nossa volta? Espero que tenhamos criado em quantidade suficiente, porque ele vai ter de durar até o fim de minha vida.

— Oh, Bella, minha doce e adorável Bella... Como posso suportar deixá-la?

— É preciso, Edward. Você tem uma esposa. Não há outra alternativa para nós.

— Pronto, capitão?— A voz do sargento soou impaciente lá embaixo.— Precisa de alguma ajuda?

— Maldição— Edward resmungou. Quando a abraçou, ele inalou o cheiro de seus cabelos, o cheiro da vida e do amor. Gostaria de ter celebrado aquele amor físicamente, pois acrescentaria uma dimesão da qual, desconfiava ela ainda não tinha consciência. Mas Bella estava certa. Mesmo sem essa consumação, já haviam criado muito amor.

Esperava que fosse o suficiente para ajudá-lo a sobreviver até o retorno de suas lembranças.

Finalmente, desceram a escada para a dolorosa e inevitável separação. O sargento encarou-a com curiosidade e interesse, e ela soube que tinha a aparência de uma mulher que havia beijado e que tinha sido beijada. Bella levantou a cabeça. Não se importava com a opinião desse homem.

O sargento levara dois cavalos. Ambos estavam preparados. Prontos. Esperando.

— E quanto ao senhorio?— Edward perguntou em voz baixa.— Não posso...

Bella cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos.

— Por favor, não se preocupe com isso. Tenho lidado com esse homem há meses. Nada mudou.— Os lábios se moveram sob seus dedos. Ele os tocou com a ponta da língua e Bella afastou-os, incapaz de suportar a doce tortura.

— Sr. Bruin, sr. Bruin, precisa ficar. A vela do desejo o trouxe...

Com o rosto rígido pelo esforço de controlar as emoções, Edward entregou a criança à mãe.

— Prometo que vou pensar em alguma coisa— disse.

— Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir.

— Eu sempre cumpro o que prometo. Sempre.— Seus olhos estavam úmidos. Embora a fitasse transmitindo sentimenos intensos e duradouros, ele não voltou a beijá-la ou toca-la.

Bella sentiu-se aliviada. Sabia que nenhum dos dois suportaria o martírio de uma despedida prolongada.

A melhor maneira de enfrentar uma situação de sofrimento era com rapidez e firmeza. Ele se virou e montou em um dos cavalos com um movimento ágil. Depois virou-se sobre a sela, olhou para Bella e para Amy do outro lado da clareira e repetiu:

— Sempre!— E partiu à galope.

Sempre, Bella pensou infeliz. Ele queria dizer que sempre cumpria suas promessas? Ou que sempre a amaria? Não tinha importância. Ele partira. Tinha o resto do dia para esperar, uma filha para alimentar e pôr na cama e ninar até fazê-la dormir. Só então iria para a própria cama e encontraria o alívio de que tanto necessitava.

Lágrimas e sono. Não era exatamente o que desejava...

Bella levou a filha para dentro de casa. Quando foi preparar uma bebida para as duas, encontrou a bolsa de couro com dinheiro sob a jarra de leite. Havia vinte libras dentro dela. Uma fortuna, o suficiente para garantir sua alimentação e a filha por muito tempo.

O capitão Cullen sempre paga pelos serviços que recebe. O sargento prevalecera, afinal

• • •

De alguma forma, Bella conseguiu enfrentar o resto do dia.

Quando chegou a hora de ir para a cama, Amy subiu a escada na frente da mãe.

— Mamãe— ela chamou, o rosto recém-lavado iluminado por um novo brilho.— Mamãe, veja o que encontrei na minha cama.— Ela exibiu uma pequenina boneca de madeira entalhada.— Ela tem olhos verdes como eu. Como o sr. Bruin também.

Um nó se formou na garganta de Bella. O trabalho de Edward. Pensara que ele só queria passar o tempo entalhando pedaços de madeira, mas ele criara uma boneca para sua filha.

— É adorável, querida. Amanhã farei roupas para ela.

— Não é ela. É um menino — Amy anunciou com firmeza.— Vou chamá-lo de Edward, como o sr. Bruin.

— L…lindo.— Bella conseguiu sorrir, apesar das lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar de seus olhos.

• • •

Mais tarde, quando Amy dormia, quando o frio a envolveu de forma a não pertmitir que continuasse adiando o momento, Bella seguiu relutante para o próprio quarto. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a alcova de dormir, para a cama.

E então, finalmente, as lágrimas correram, porque não havia nada ali. Nem mesmo uma pequena boneca de madeira. Nunca mais haveria um Edward esperando por ela ali.

Ele se fora.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse é o penultimo capitulo, posto o ultimo, provavelmente, mais tarde :)

Deixem reviews...


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: **Bem, eu realmente postei o capitulo mais tarde hahaha, eu ia posta antes, mas começei a ler uns romences tipo, Sabrina, Bianca, Julia, não entendo esse nomes, mas voltando li uns dois antes de postar isso, e olha que eu começei a ler as oito da noite e eu terminei a meia noite hahaha e também a lerdezaa do meu computador não ajudou em nada e quando eu entrei no fanfiction vi que postaram um capitulo novo numa fic que eu leio e fui lá ler e blá blá blá, mas agora aquei esta o ultimo capitulo da fic :D

Espero que gostem :)

**

* * *

CAPITULO QUATRO**

— Não, querida, ainda não posso fazer uma nova casa de bonecas para você. Não enquanto não encontrarmos uma nova casa para nós. Casas para pessoa são mais importante do que casa para boneas.

Amy assentiu.

— O senhorio não gosta mais de nós, não é, mamãe?

— Não, meu bem, ele não gosta. Agora ajude a mamãe a fazer as malas trazendo todas as suas roupas para cá. Vou enrolar todas elas em um lençol, pois assim poderemos colocar na carroça de Mike.

— Não se preocupe, mamãe. Se o senhorio voltar, Edward vai bater nele para proteger-nos outra vez. Não é mesmo, Edward?— Amy movimentou o boneco de madeira numa luta imaginária.

— Ninguém vai bater em ninguém— Bella disse com impaciência.— Agora vá buscar suas coisas e traga-as para cá imediatamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio ao ver que, surpresa com sua reação, a menina corria a cumprir a ordem. Não tinha nenhuma idéia de onde iriam morar. O vigário havia oferecido um quarto no vicariato onde poderiam ficar até depois do Natal, mas então os alunos retornariam para suas aulas e não haveria mais espaço disponível. Mas estava certa de que logo encontraria alguma coisa.

Era preciso.

Bella parou. O senhorio já havia retornado duas vezes desde que Edward partira. Bella lembrou-se das palavras da filha e foi tomada por um súbito rancor. Não precisava de um Edward para protegê-la; um Edward de madeira seria inútil, e o Edward verdadeiro... bem, o verdadeiro Edward voltara ao lugar a que pertencia com sua amorosa esposa e o filho que nasceria em breve. Edward estaria lá para proteger aquela mulher e aquela criança, não a mulher e a criança que encontrara no meio de uma tempestade, atraido pela luz de uma vela cigana.

Sua memória devia ter retornado àquela altura. Era provável que nem se lembrasse de Bella. E, no entanto, ela... ela recordava tudo com detalhes. Recordava demais, de fato. Não conseguia esquecer nada. Ele estava ali, em sua mente e em seu coração, sempre que ia se deitar na cama fria e vazia. E acordava pensando em Edward a cada manhã, sentindo falta de seus carinhos quentes, do som rouco de sua voz... Um amargo arrependimento a suficava quando lembrava como o afastara. Se ao menos houvessem feito amor... só uma vez.

Não sera só na cama que a lembrança do homem a perseguia. Ele estava ali, presente em cada cando do chalé, nas histórias que a filha contava, na boneca que ele criara para a menina. Bella alimentava o fogo pela manhã, à tarde e à noite, usando a madeira que Edward havia cortado, e ainda sentia a boca seca cada vez que pensava como seus ombros se haviam movimentado a cada golpe de machado.

Ele estava ali cada vez que chovia e o telhado não pingava. Seu coração ainda batia mais depressa cada vez que recordava como ele se movimetava sobre o telhado, como a enchera de pavor com sua agilidade. Naquele momento havia se dado conta de que o amava.

A chuva caía quase todos os dias desde que Edward partira. As batidas na porta se repetiram. Bella engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Levando o ferro de revirar as brasas, caminhou até a porta e abriu, brandindo a arma improvisada num gesto beligente.

Não havia ninguém ali. A chuva cessara e uma névoa densa cobria toda a paisagem. Ela se movia e criava nuvens baixas, tornando os contornos de todas as casas impreprecisos e lúgebres. Ainda com o ferro preparado para o atque, Bella deu um passo para a frente e pisou no solo molhado.

— Olá, Bella.— A voz profunda penetrou em seus olhos congelados gerando um intenso calor.

Ela se virou e olhou para o recém-chegado, incapaz de falar. A névoa formava uma moldura branca em torno de uma silueta alta envolta por um manto negro, mas o manto não servia de disfarce aos olhos atentos de Bella. Conhecia cada centimetro daquele corpo, pois estivra vivendo com ele gravado em sua mente e em seu coração por semanas.

— O que faz aqui, Edward?— conseguiu indagar.

Ele se aproximou.

— Vim procurá-la, Bella. Quero você comigo.

A dor que a atormentava era quase física. Havia esperado muito por aquelas palavras, mas de repente elas soavam erradas. Mudando o ferro de posição, como se quisesse mantê-lo distante, ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não, Edward. Não posso. Não vou aceitar sua proposta. Preciso pensar em Amy.

Ele ficou onde estava, chocado, a testa franzida.

— Mas é claro que também quero a menina,

— Não posso aceitar tal coisa. Volte para casa, Edward. Quaisquer que sejam meus sentimentos por você, não pretendo segui-lo. Não vou arruinar a vida de Amy dessa maneira.

Houve um longo silêncio. Atrás dela, Bella ouvia o ruído repetitivo e monótono da água caindo no telhado... telhado que ele havia consertado.

— E quais são seus sentimentos por mim?

O rosto dela era o retrato da angústia.

— Você já conhece — sussurrou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam intensos.

— Não. Pensei conhecê-los, mas agora... só tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos.— Edward respirou fundo e disse com uma voz carregada de emoção:— Amo você, Bella. Recuperei minha memória e sei que nunca amei ninguém e nunca amei ninguém como a amo. Você é meu coração.

Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos provocadas por aquelas palavras. Tudo que sempre sonhara havia sido ouvir essa declaração. Você é meu coração, Bella. Mas era tarde demais.

— Volte para sua esposa, Edward— ela disse infeliz antes de virar-se.

Houve um silêncio breve e assustado. Então Edward riu.

— Ora, estava esquecendo...

Bella encarou-o.

— Esquecendo sua esposa?— perguntou chocada.

Os olhos verdes de Edward pareciam queimá-la.

— Não existe nenhuma esposa. Nunca existiu. Foi tudo um estúpido mal-entendido.— Ele pôs a mão sobre o peito, na altura do coração, e declarou:— Sou um homem solteiro, dono da minha vontade e capaz de sutentar uma esposa com relativo conforto. E a amo com desespero, Sra. Bella Swan. Por isso vim pedi-la em casamento.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se estendeu por uma eternidade. Bella o encarava perplexa. O ferro escorregou de sua mão. Dedos fortes e determinados se apossaram dele com delicadeza impressionate.

— E então, Bella, meu bem, não vai me dar uma resposta?

Não podia vê-lo por causa das lágrimas, mas podia senti-lo e se atirou em seus braços para um beijo apaixonado.

— Oh, Edward, Edward! Sim, é claro que quero me casar com você! Amo-o tanto que é quase como uma dor.

— O sargento mentiu— Edward explicou algum tempo mais tarde, os braços envolvendo Amy e Bella, as duas mulheres de sua vida.— O idiota pensou que estava me salvando de uma mulher ardiolosa. Mais tarde ele começou a questionar a própria atitude e concluiu que havia cometido um engano. Aparentemente, você o tratou com frieza diante da oferta de dinheiro. Mesmo assim, ele achou melhor afastar-me daqui e esperar que eu recuperasse a memória, pois assim poderia tomar minhas decisões. Assim, agora que recuperei minhas lembranças, cá estou eu novamente.

— Quer dizer que se lembra de tudo?

— Exatamente. No momento em que cheguei em Rothbury, tudo voltou numa enxurrada de imagens e recordações. É muito peculiar como a mente funciona... ou não funciona, dependendo do caso. Rothbury é uma casa e também um vialejo— ele explicou.— Nasci lá.

— E... o que faz lá?— Bella indagou com delicadeza.

— Supervisiono uma fazenda. E já encontrei uma posição para você também. Vai ficar encarregada da casa. Depois de nos casarmos, é evidente.— Ele a fitou com solenidade.— Tem certeza, Bella? Mesmo sem saber nada sobre mim, vai me aceitar como marido e construir um lar ao meu lado?

Ela sorriu e fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

— Oh, sim! Nada me faria mais feliz. E acho que serei uma boa governanta. De fato, tentei encontrar um trabalho desse tipo depois da morte de James, quando descobri que não restava nenhum dinheiro, mas como não posuía referências... e tinha uma filha...— Ela hesitou.— Sabe que não levarei nada para esse casamento.

Ele parecia ofendido.

— Vai levar você mesma, não vai? É só o que eu quero, meu amor. Só você. Oh, e um pequeno bônus chamado princesa Amy.

— Oh, Edward...— Ela o beijou novamente. Era isso ou chorar de alegria.

Edward conseguira uma licença especial.

— Já cuidei de tudo, meu amor. O vigário aceitou realizar o nosso casamento esta tarde. Não precisamos esperar pelos proclamas. Depois Jazz, o sargento Whitlock, levará Amy para passar a noite no vicariato.

— Mas por quê...?

Ele a silenciou com um olhar repleto de significados.

— Temos uma noite de núpcias esperando por nós, amor... e este chalé é pequeno. Amy estará melhor no vicariato. Não se preocupe, ela já conquistou o coração de Jazz. O rapaz adora uma mulher com a idéia de hospedar uma criatura tão fascinante. Ele adora presentes de Natal.

Natal. Estavam a pouco dias da data. Estivera tentando esquecer, certa de que aquele seria o pior Natal de sua vida. Mas agora...

Edward continuou:

— Passaremos uma noite aqui e depois eu a levarei para Rothbury. Para casa. Achei que seria melhor celebrarmos o Natal lá, com minha pobre e velha mãe.

Bella sorriu.

— Oh, sim, seria maravilhoso! Mas... um casamento hoje... Não tenho...— Ela olhou para o vestido velho e desbotao que estava usando.— Não creio que ainda possua...

— Você vai ficar linda em qualquer roupa, meu amor, mas eu lhe trouxe um vestido... e algumas outras coisas.— Ele apontou para um baú que o sargento carregara para dentro da casa pouco antes.

Hesitante, Bella levantou a tampa. Dentro do baú havia um lindo vestido de cetim cor de creme. Ela o pegou e segurou-o diante do corpo. O vestido era encantador, com mangas longas e cintura alta, bordado na parte superior e em torno de barra na mais fina e cintilante linha de seda. Os bordados eram dourados e verdes.

Sim, era um lindo vestido... Totalmente impróprio para uma governanta, na verdade, mas quem se importava com isso.

— E então?

Ela se virou segunrado o vestido contra o corpo e sussurrou:

—É lindo, Edward.

— Gostou da cor?

Ela sorriu novamente.

— É maravilhosa, embora eu não seja exatamente uma donzela.

— Para mim você é. De qualquer maneira, não escolhi o vestido pensando nisso. Ele me faz lembrar a primeira vez que a vi... quando vestia aquela camisola branca.

Bella pensou na camisola de flanela remendada e riu.

— Só um homem pode ver alguma semelhança entre minha velha camisola de flanela e este lindo vestido.— Deixando sobre uma cadeira, ela correu a abraçar e beijar o futuro marido.

— Um homem apaixonado.— Edward a corrigiu.— E aquela camisola cobria seu corpo, o que conferia a ela um encanto todo especial.— uma das mãos acariciou suas costas num gesto cheio de promessas, e Bella suspirou de prazer.

— Já chega, meu amor. Em pouco tempo estaremos casados. Podemos esperar até esta noite.

— Não sei se vou conseguir— ela murmurou.

Edward riu, tomou-a nos braços e girou-a no ar com exubêrancia e alegria. Depois coloccou-a no chão.

— Há mais coisas no baú.

Bella encontrou um lindo casaco verde adornado por pele na gola e nos punhos e um par de botas brancas. Havia também um outro casaco idêntico ao primeiro, porém menor e azul, como o pequenino vestido azul com gola de renda. As botas infantis eram vermelhas e foradas de pele, perfeitas para manter aquecidos os pés de uma criança. Bella sentiu que as lágrimas a ameçavam mais uma vez. Ele também havia comprado roupas especiais para Amy. E da melhor qualidade. Por um momento pensou que tudo aquilo devia ter custado muito caro, mas esse não era o momento de falar sobre dinheiro.

Sorrindo, abraçou-o com ternura e gratidão. Como poderia merecer um homem tão perfeito e atencioso, tão gentil e carinhoso?

— Obrigado, Edward. Não sei como...

— Vamos, meu amor, é melhor irmos para a igreja o quanto antes, ou acabaremos antecipando nossos votos. O sargento fará a escolta da noiva. Amy irá com vocês. Eu as encontrei lá, como manda a tradição. Acredita que uma hora será suficiente?

— Uma hora!— Bella repetiu chocada.— Duas, pelo menos! Amy e eu precisamos lavar os cabelos e...

— Muito bem, duas horas— ele determinou. Depois beijou-a.— E nem um minuto a mais. Já esperei por muito tempo.

• • •

Preparada para a cerebração do Natal, a igreja estava especialmente linda. Pequena, construida com pedras cinzentas, ela brilhava por dentro banhada por um suave sol de inverno que penetrava pelas vidraças, inundano o interior do templo com um arco-iris de cores variadas e arrancando reflexos ofuscantes de prata e do bronze.

O aroma que pairava no ar era de cera e pinheiro recém-cortado. Folhagens decoravam os bancos de carvalho polido e duas grandes urnas de bronze nas laterais do altar haviam sido carregadas de galhos de pinheiro e outras folhas aromáticas. Velas e fogareiros acesos aplacavam o frio, criando uma luminosidade aconchegante.

Bella e Amy, elegantes em suas roupas novas, estavam paradas na porta. O sargento, muito orgulhoso no que parecia ser um casaco novo, havia ido informar Edward e o vigário sobre a chegada da noiva. Repentinamente nervosa, Bella apertava a mão fa filha. Estaria tomando a atitude mais correta? Afinal, só conhecia Edward há pouco tempo. Amava-o.

Mas já havia amado outra vez no passado... e acabara por cometer um grave engano. Nunca sentira por James metade do que sentia por Edward. Isso significava que estava fazendo a escolha correta dessa vez... ou que cometia um erro ainda maior? Um arrepio sacudiu seu corpo. A mão de Amy era quente de um dos pulsos da criança, presente de Edward.

— Está pronta, meu bem?— A voz profunda soou à direita da porta. Bella sofreu um sobressalto. Edward estava ali parado, com um brilho nos olhos que teve o poder de silenciar eus receiros e sufocar as dúvidas.

— Oh, sim, estou pronta— ela respondeu, aceitando seu braço, com o coração transbordando de emoção.

— Podem entrar na frente, sargento e Amy.

Com solenidade exagerada, o sargento ofereceu o braços à pequena Amy. Como uma pequena princesa, a menina caminhou altiva pelo corredor central até o altar, onde sua atenção foi atraida por algo muito especial.

— Veja, mamãe, o vigário também tem uma casa de bonecas— ela sussurrou.

Bella seguiu o olhar da filha e seus dedos apertaram o braço de Edward. À direita do corredor e na frente do templo, sobre uma pequena mesa de madeira, havia um lindo presépio de Natal. Um estábulo coberto de palha abrigava animais de madeira, pequeninos carneiros, vacas e um jumento. Sobre o conjunto brilhava uma estrela pintada. Dentro do estábulo haia uma figura feminina coberta por um manto azul, uma mulher com expressão serena e olhos bondosos. Atrás dela, um homem alto e de cabelos escuros, olhava com duçura para a criança que não lhe pertencia, mas que merecia todo seu amor.

Como o homem ao lado de Bella.

Amy olhava fascinada para o diorama. Era pequena demais para lembra-se do que vira no Natal anterior.

— A casa de bonecas do vigário também tem uma família... uma mamãe, um papai e um bebê, como nós. Mas eu não sou mais um bebê.

Bella olhou para o homem a seu lado. Edward olhava para Amy como se houvesse recebido o mais precioso dos presentes.

— É isso mesmo, querida — ela confirmou com emoção.— E é uma familía muito especial. Aqueles são Maria, José e o pequeno Menino Jesus.

— É lindo!— Amy estava encantada.

Edward deu um passo à frente, o vigário começou a celebração.

— Queridos noivos...

• • •

Edward e Bella voltaram sozinhos para o chalé, os passos amassando a neve acumulada sobre o chão, os corações tomados pela antecipação. Edward acendeu o fogo no andar de baixo, depois subiu para acender outro no quarto, enquanto Bella preparava uma refeição. Comeram em silêncio, sem pressa, saboreando o vinho e a torta de carne que Edward havia levado.

Quando baixou os talheres, ele anunciou com um tom solene:

— Não consigo pensar em uma só palavra capaz de expressar todo o amor e o desejo que sinto por você. Vamos subir?

Trêmula, ela assentiu.

Subiram a escada abraçados. Bella lembrou aquela primeira e assustadora batalha para levá-lo ao segundo andar da casa, a coragem com que ele dera cada passo, e sentiu-se invadida por uma nova onde de amor. Como haviam ido onge em tão pouco tempo...

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ela hesitou, percebendo subitamente que devia ter subindo antes dele e vestido a camisola. Olhou para as cortinas que delimitavam a alcova e imaginou se não deveria ir atrás delas para mudar de roupa.

Seria pouco confortável. Não havia muito espaço. Olhou para Edward e as perguntas em sua mente se dissiparam como fumaça no momento em que a boca apoderou-se da dela para um beijo. Colando o corpo ao dele, correspondeu ao beijo com avidez. As mãos buscaram seus cabelos, tocando-os com reverência. Os dedos sentiram a cicatriz do ferimento recente sob os fios espessos e mais curtos.

Edward sentiu o corpo tremendo contra o dela. Queria muito possuí-la, mergulhar com ela na cama e ralizar o sonho glorioso e consumar aquele intenso amor. Bella era dele! Sua amada. A mulher de seu coração, Bella. Espalhando beijos doces por seu rosto, ela se oferecia sem reservas e despertava nele um forte sentimento de orgulho, uma emoção primitiva e possessiva.

Mas ela tremia. E não apenas de desejo.

Lembrou-se de como ela reagira chocada so ser tocada intimamente naquela manhã, semanas atrás, a surpresa e o espanto diante do prazer que suas mãos haviam conferido. Aprofundou o beijo, sentindo-se percorridopor uma espécie de corrente provocada pela reação entusiasmada, embora inexperiente. Ela era uma mulher casada, mãe, viúva, sua pequena Bella, mas se mostrava quase tão ignorante quanto uma jovem noiva com relação aos prazeres vividos por um homem e uma mulher na intimidade,

Edward conteve o impeto e preparou-se para introduzi-la em um novo mundo de satisfação e alegria. Devagar, acariciou seu corpo de maneira a conhecê-la para o amor.

O vestido parecia pesado sobre a pele pálida de Bella, e ele foi desabotoando as pérolas que o mantinham fechado, revelando mais e mais de seu corpo tentador. Quando a despiu, sentiu que ela se retraía acanhada, e o rubor que tingiu seu rosto e eu colo foi o mais lindo que ele já havia visto. Inclinou-e para beijá-la, e quando ela deixou escapar um gemido e segurou sua cabeça, pressionando-a contra o peito.

Era difícil controlar a paixão que o dominava, mas precisava pensar nas necessidades da esposa. Por isso a despiu sem pressa, saboreando cada revelação. Era a primeira vez que não se sentia impaciente com a quantidade de roupas que as mulheres vestiam sob um vesido, porque, a cada peça que removia, ela corava novamente e tremia de uma maneira sensual, erótica e provocante.

Finalmente, Bella estava nua, suave e linda iluminada pelas chamas alaranjadas. Ruborizada, olhou para a cama e revelou a intenção de cobrir-se enquano ele se despia. Era modesta, e tímida, sua pequena Bella.

Mas ela o surpreendeu.

-Acho que agora é minha vez.— Mãos ansiosas o livraram da gravata e abriram sua camisa. Ela hesitou ao aproximar-se do fecho da calça, mas estendeu a mão para sua masculinidade. Edward rangeu os dentes, lutando para não perder o controle enquano era desnudado por aqueles dedos delicados, pelas mãos que roçavam seu membro rígido a cada movimento de antecipação.

Devagar, ela conseguiu puxar a calça para baixo... e parou. Bella o olhava em silêncio, boquiaberta. Era como se nunca houvesse visto um homem nú antes. E então ela estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, e Edward não pôde mais conter-se. Jogou-a na cama, e, sem demonstrar nenhum resquício a elegâcia de que tanto se orgulhava, penetrou-a de uma só vez. Bella estava pronta, quente e úmida, e inclinou-se para recebê-lo e dar-lhe as boas-vindas. E quando ele começou a se mover, totalmente descontrolado, ela ficou tensa e arregalou os olhos, tomada pelo choque..

— Edward— chamou ofegante.— O que está aconte...?— O primeiro espasmo a interrompeu, precedendo todos os outros que sacudiram seu corpo em ondas consecutivas.

— Sinta, amor. Estou aqui — ele disse, prestes a explodir num climaz violento.

— Oh, Edward, Edward, como eu o amo!— E ela convulsionou pela segunda vez, levando-o ao climax mais intenso e maravilhoso qua já havia experimentado.

• • •

Jamais imaginara que poderia ser assim. Edward olhou para sua linda esposa adormecida tomado por um misto de surpresa e adoração. Havia imaginado que teria de inicia-la em um novo mundo de sensações e experiências físicas,mas, se mostrava a ela algo novo, ela também havia sido uma grande e deliciosa surpresa, conduzindo-o a um mundo que nem sonhara conhecer algum dia. Nesse mundo, fizera amor com a mulher que adorava. Os prazeres físicos, agora compreeendia, eram momentos superficiais e efêmeros comparados com o que havia experimentado com Bella. No momento em que ela chegara ao orgasmo... o primeiro de sua vida...

Poderia algum dia esquecer aquela expressão em seu rosto quando ela o fitara e gritara seu amor, quando explodira de prazer e o conduzira ao mais violento clímax que já tivera?

Era como passar toda a vida olhando para um quadro sem se dar conta de que havia uma nova e ativa dimensão esperando do outro lado da tela. Como comer por anos e anos seguidos sem saber que existia uma substância chamada sal.

Não, nenhuma imagem poética poderia descrever o ato de amor com Bella. Tudo que sabia era que desejava viver por muitos anos para poder fazer amor com ela todos os dias,

• • •

No meio da manhã, um cocheiro chegou opara conduzi-los a Rothbury. Havia um brasão na lateral da carruagem, e Bella estranhou a grandiosidade e a elegância do veículo. Era um luxo inesperado para um trabalhador.

Edward riu.

— A carruagem pertence à viscondessa, lady Rothbury, meu amor. Quando soube que eu levaria uma esposa para morar comigo em Rothbury, ela insistiu para que eu usasse esse veículo.

— Deve ser uma dama muito generosa.

— Podemos dizer que sim— Edward concordou distraido.— De certa formar, é uma recompensa por serviços prestados. A mulher transformou minha vida num inferno desde que perde o marido e o filho mais velho.

— Oh, pobrezinha! Ela deve ser muito solitária, Edward— respondeu.

Ele assentiu.

— Sim, porque não tem muito o que fazer. No entanto, ela aguarda o primeiro neto para breve, e espero que a criança a mantenha fora do meu encalço no futuro. De qualquer maneira, como não tenho um meio de transporte, achei melhor aceitar a oferta da carroagem.

— Entendo.— Bella franziu a testa pensativa e foi buscar suas coisas. Era evidente que Edward não aprovava os meios de supervisão de sua empregadora. Esperava poder apaziguar o relacionamento entre eles.

Por sorte havia proparado tudo no dia anterior. Como Edward havia informado que já possuia galinhas, ela deixou as dela aos cuidados de Mike. Não havia mais nada. Em poucos minutos, Edward, Bella, Amy e o sargento se acomodavam e partiam para o norte.

A viagem a Rothbury foi longa, mas não tediosa. Passaram o tempo cantando e inventando jogos e brincadeira para entreter Amy. E com olhares furtivos e carícias secretas, lembravam o esplendor da noite de núpcias e antecipavam todas as outras que ainda viveriam juntos.

Bella pensou em como havia dito a Edward semanas antes que já haviam criado o amor, mesmo sem terem consumado o ato. Lembrou-se do brilho em seus olhos ao ouvi-la, do sorriso indulgente em seus lábios...

Como fora ingênua. Não entendera que o ato de amor com Edward daria uma nova dimensão aquele amor, uma profunda e poderosa intimidade que não era apenas física.... embora fosse intensamente física. Jamais esqueceria aquela primeira e assustadora em incontroláveis e devastadoras ondas de prazer diante de seus olhos.

Presumia que o ato físico com Edward teria tão pouca importância quanto tivera no casamento com James. Acreditara que, por natureza, o sexo era grosseiro, furtivo e necessário apenas para a procriação de um herdeiro. Porque era assim que James tratava o assunto.

Mas com Edward tudo era diferente. Com Edward o ato era... uma celebração de alegria. Uma posse gloriosa e elementar na qual se uniam de um jeito que jamais imaginara ser possível entre um homem e uma mulher. Não era apenas uma junção de corpos. Era... tudo. Corpo, mente e alma. Ela estremeceu com a recordação. Com a lembrança do prazer,

Com Edward, o ato havia sido de reverência e prazer. Fizeram amor várias vezes ao longo da noite, e o eco dessas sensações ainda a acompanhava. Era como se, em uma única noite, seus corpos se houvessem unido para sempre por laços invisíveis e inquebráveis. Não só amava Edward, como era parte dele. E ele era parte dela.

Com um olhar cheio de ternura, ela o viu brincando com Amy, fingindo não conhecer as regras e a canção que norteavam o jogo. E no entanto, aquelas mãos ensinaram seu corpo a cantar, a canção ainda vibrava dentro dela, profunda e silenciosa.

Ele a transformara em uma única noite, murmurando palavras doces, acariciando parte de seu corpo que nunca antes havia sido acariciadas, criando sensações que nunca conhecera, que nem sequer imaginara. Era como se conhecesse seu corpo melhor do que ela mesma.

Bella sentiu os olhos fixos nela e deparou-se com o sorriso provocante. Era como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, e de repente aquele olhar tornou-se faminto e possessivo. Ele a queria. Ao longo de uma só noite, aquele homem amara cada parte dela com as mãos, a boca e com todo seu corpo, despertando-a como jamais imaginara ser possíel. E havia sido tão maravilhoso que ainda podia sentir a glória desse amor transbordando atraves de seus olhos.

Mal podia esperar pela chegada da noite. Na primeira vez havia sido a novata, a mulher inexperiente que se deixara conduzir pelas atenções do amante, mas notara que ele também havia apreciado o toque de suas mãos. Naquela noite seria sua vez de explorá-lo. Bella sorriu, um sorriso discreto e feminino de triunfo, e depois corou ao notar que ele testemunhara seu sorriso.

Paixão. Nunca entendera o significado da palavra. Uma mistura incendiária de força primitiva... e prazer sublime. Explosiva. Pronta para reacender com um toque, um olhar, um pensamento...

• • •

Apesar de ainda ser final de tarde, a escuridão já envolvia o mundo como um manto quando eles passaram por duas grandes colunas de pedras que sustentavam cabeças de leões. Alguns momentos mais tarde, todos puderam ver a Casa Rothbury.

O lugar estava iluminado. A casa era grande com dúzias de janelas, e em cada uma delas era possível ver velas queimando. Quando se aproximarm, Bella percebeu que as velas eram vermelhas. Velas de Natal.

— Lembra-se de quando me contou sobre sua vela do desejo? — Edward perguntou a Amy.— Aquelas são velas do desejo para nós, para que encontrássemos o caminho de casa de chegássemos sãos e salvos.

Os olhos da menina brilhavam. Bella tocou seu rosto pequenino. Não era verdade. Devia ser uma tradição na casa, mas era uma idéia adóravel fazer uma criança sentir-se bem-vinda. Edward abraçou-a e sorriu.

A carruagem parou diante de uma escada.

— Vamos entrar pela porta da frente?— Bella perguntou surpresa.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

— Tenho ordens para levá-la à presença da viúva o quanto antes. Ela se orgulha de conhecer todos que vivem em sua propriedade. E a carruagem é dela, lembra?

— Oh, céus! — Nervosa, ela passou as mão pelos cabelos e tentou ajeitar as roupas amarrotadas pela viagem. Esperava que a viúva não fosse uma patroa muito exigente.

Uma mulher muito elegante os esperava no hall de entrada. Dona de lindos cabelos prateados, ela era a imagem do requinte em seu vestido preto. Um xale de seda negra pendia com negligência de seus cotovelos.

— Bella, quero que conheça a viscondessa, lady Rothbury— disse Edward.

Bella inclinou-se diante da elegante dama.

— Mãe, esta é minha esposa, Isabella, a nova viscondessa de Rothbury.

Como ainda estava inclinada, Bella quase caiu com o rosto no chão. Edward ajudou-a a erguer-se.

— Mas eu pensei que... Você disse que... Eu seria a nova governanta! Então você é...

— Visconde de Rothbury ao seu dispor, minha querida.

— Meu filho é muito reticente com relação a certos assuntos— a mulher mais velha comentou com um sorriso solidário.— Ele me disse que traria uma mulher humilde para esta casa, mas você é tão linda e elegante quanto qualquer jovem dama que eu já tenha conhecido nos salões da cidade. É ainda mais interessante do que as mulheres que tenho empurrado para ele sem nenhum sucesso.

— E muito mais mais bonita— Edward acrescentou, sinceramente orgulhoso.

Bella parecia perturbada e aflita, e o nervosismo a tornava ainda mais adorável.

A viscondessa aproximou-se para envolvê-la num abraços suave e perfumado.

— Seja vem-vinda à minha família, minha querida. Você é uma verdadeira benção para meu desmiolado filho.

— O desmiolado filho concorda com você, mãe.

Os olhos de lady Rothbury descobriram Amy escondida atrás da saia da mãe. A criança estava cansada e bastante agitada com os recentes acontecimentos.

— E o que temos aqui? Céus, não me digam que esta criatura adorável é minha nova netinha! Meu filho garantiu que eu me apaixonaria por ela à primeira vista.

De repente Bella sentia o peito oprimido. Jamais sonhara com acolhida tão calorosa. Sua filha seria amada naquela casa,

Amy examinava a senhora com olhos atentos e ingênuos.

— É a mamãe do sr. Bruin?

— Sr. Bruin? É assim que chama meu filho? Sim, eu sou a mãe dele. Pode me dizer por que o chama de sr. Bruin?

— Porque ele parecia um urso quando chegou em nossa casa. Todo peludo...

Lady Rothbury riu.

— Você é uma menina muito perpicaz. Um urso peludo é uma descrição perfeita para meu filho em certas ocasiões.

— Eu não tenho uma avó.

A viscondessa estendeu a mão para a criança.

— Não tinha uma avó. Agora tem.— Ela olhou para Bella com lágrimas nos olhos. — Obrigada, minha querida. Está trazendo uma felicidade para esta casa que jamais imaginei ser possíel. Agradeço em meu nome e em nome de meu filho.

Bella não podia dizer nada, porque estava lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Agora — prosseguiu a viscondessa —, tenho algo para minha adorável netinha, um presente de boas-vindas que escolhi com muito carinho. Espero que ela o aprecie. Não é nada novo, infelizmente... Trata-se de algo que me pertenceu na infância. Esperava poder entregar o presente a uma filha, mas nunca as tive, e assim o objeto permaneceu intocado no sotão por todos esses anos. Quando Edward me contou sobre vocês, mandei que um criado o trouxesse para cá e o limpasse com cuidado, e agora ele parece tão novo quanto antes, quando eu ainda era criança.

Bella olhou para Edward, mas ele encolheu os ombros de forma a dizer que não sabia do que se tratava.

— Venha comigo,Amy — a mãe dele convidou-a, segurando sua mão e conduzindo-a para a escada.

Rindo, Edward avisou:

— Ela é uma princesa, mamãe. Tem de chamá-la de Princesa Amy.

— É evidente que ela é uma princesa. É minha neta!

— Podemos ir ver o presente de Amy?— Bella pediu ao vê-las sair.

— Iremos encontrá-la em um minuto. Antes, meu amor, quero que cumpra seu primeiro dever como nova senhora de Rothbury. — Ele a levou para a passagem em arco que conduzia a outro aposento. Nela havia um visgo de Natal.

— Oh, quer um beijo!— ela adivinhou.— Bem, espero que todos os meus deveres sejam árduos como este primeiro. — E ela o beijou.

Momentos depois o casal seguiu para uma sala íntima no segundo andar da casa, onde lady Rothbury estava sentada em um banco ao lado da mesa. Amy permanecia ao lado dela com expressão solene.

Bella não conteve uma exclamação de espanto.

O som chocado atraiu o olhar da criança para a porta.

— Veja, mamãe! Já viu uma casa de bonecas mais linda do que essa?

Sem fala, Bella balançou a cabeça e nem tentou conter as lágrimas que corriam por seu rosto.

— Veja, sr. Bruin!

— Pode me chamar de papai, se quiser, princesa— Edward disse ao abraçá-la. Depois olhou para Bella.— Pensei tê-la ouvido dizer que não era chorona.

— Posso, mamãe? Posso chamá-lo de papai?

— Sim, querida. É claro que pode. Agora ele é seu papai.

— Que bom! Eu disse que minha vela do desejo era especial, mamãe. Ela trouxe o papai para nós.

— Sim, querida, tem razão.

— Vejam, meus queridos!— lady Rothbury apontava para a janela.— Está nevando!

Além das janelas e das chamas vermelhas das velas de Natal, a neve caía cobrindo o cenário com um manto branco, tornando todo o mundo limpo, fresco e pronto para um recomeço.

Era noite de Natal. Uma noite de paz, amor e cheia de promessas de alegrias para o futuro.

**FIM

* * *

**

**N/A: **E ai gostarem do final?? Meu computador tá muitoo lerdo, eu demorei quase quarenta minutos para chegar nessa parte onde eu escrevo essa notinha! Sério, só não paro de usa-lo porque eu não tenho outra coisa para fazer, e todos os livro ainda não lidos estão no computador (Já terminei com os dois livro que eu ganhei de natal, nenhum livro dura na minha mão hahahaha, sempre que ganho um livro dos meu pais eles dizem para eu economizar dessa vez, mas normalmente eu não faço e minto sobre o tempo que eu terminei o livro)

Eu pretendo postar uma fic nova, provavelmente antes de eu terminar _Aposta de Amor_, ainda não sei a qual vai ser a história, hahaha, mas é de certeza que vai ter fic nova, a continuação de _Aposta de Amor_ não conta, porque ta implicito quando disse que vão ser quatro historias :D  
Espero que vocês leião (isso tá certo?, to com uma sensação que não) ela :)  
E também não sei se vai ser de época ou não, não tenho nenhuma ideia ainda, mas provavelmente amanha já tenha, e por favor acompanhem minha outra fic, não a descriminem só porque é _Alisper_. Amoo o Jasper, não sei porque, amo toda a familia Cullen na verdade...

Mandem reviews para dizer se gostaram do final ou não

_p.s. estou com um ódio do meu computador e sua lerdeza...  
_


End file.
